I would like to turn back time
by ukii
Summary: que pasaría si Santana se da cuenta que no estaba enamora de Britt como ella creía y que siempre estuvo enamorada de Quinn desde un inicio... (quinntana,faberry,brittana y algo de santanasugar)
1. 1-Terminar con Este sentimiento

I would like to turn back time

Capitulo 1-Terminar con este sentimiento

Pensé que todo seria un paraíso con ella pero que pasa si sientes que algo te falta o que ese alguien no es con quien quisieras estar eso me sucede a mi.

B: Despierta amor -le da besos a santa para que despierte

S: ¡Que pasa! -grito enojada

B: Perdón amor -bajo su mira triste

S: Perdóname britt es que me asustaste –toma su cachete y le un pequeño beso en los labios

B: Sabes que día es hoy! – le pregunto entusiasmada

S: mmm….. No se algo importante pues nuestro aniversario todavía no para ello faltan dos meses mmm… no se,-dijo pensativa

B: Es el cumple de Q no lo recuerdas –soltó una sonrisa por el olvido de santana

S: Oh deberás amor jajá no lo recordaba-dijo algo tímida

B: ay amor eres despistada, recuerdas que el año pasado ella se fue de viaje y no pudimos festejarla pues... Se me ocurrió algo-con una mirada de traviesa

S: Que tienes en mente mi pequeño unicornio-con la ceja alzada y britt sonrojada por lo que le dijo santana

B: pues estaba pensando que por que no le organizamos una fiesta sorpresa a Quinn, sirve y ayudamos a que se reconcilie con Rachel- dijo emocionada

S: Amm... No se lo de la fiesta sorpresa me encanta pero...-se quedo pensando-que ha hecho por mi esa enana para que yo ayude a que se reconcilie con Quinn-por alguna razón santana estaba feliz de que no estuvieran juntas por que sentía unos celos incontrolables cuando veía a Quinn con Rachel

B: Anda Sany ellas están destinadas a ser felices como tu y yo-le da un beso a santana para que esta cediera

S: Puf… Esta bien –en es momento santa recordó el momento que fue con Quinn por que estaba deprimida por la pelea de Rachel

Flashback:

S: Que pasa Quinnie -grito asustada

Q: Es que Rachel y yo peleamos-se soltó a llorar al instante de nombrar a Rachel

S: Pero porque?-la miro fijamente esperando respuesta

Q: No se es que fue algo rarísimo- contesto tranquila

S: pues cuéntame

Q: Bueno fuimos a cenar al restaurant que le encanta íbamos entrando y en eso una chica se me lanza y me beso la empuje y le dije ¡que te sucede! Y la chica salió corriendo Rachel me abofeteo y salió le he estado marcando pero no me contesta no se que hacer Sany sin ella me muero ayúdame por favor- se puso a llorar y Santana la abrazo

S: Tranquila Q- "no se por que lloras por esa enana que no te das cuenta que te amo "-pensó Santana

Q: No puedo Sany sin ella me muero, ella es mi vida, la amo

S: Vamos Q yo te voy a ayudar a recuperarla-mira fijamente a Quinn y le sonríe –"rayos que estoy pensando lo nuestro nunca se va a dar yo te amo pero tu amas a otra aparte yo estoy con britt"-pensó Santana

Fin Del Flashback.

B: Vamos amor tenemos que arreglar todo para la fiesta de Quinn

S: Ya voy me estoy arreglando-contesto algo molesta pero disimulo para que brittany no se diera cuenta

B: Quien va hablar con Rachel?

S: No se… Mejor ve tu hablar con ella y yo voy comprando todo para la fiesta

B: Ok te marco en una hora para ver que paso con Rachel- le da un beso a Santana y sale corriendo.

Al salir Brittany, Santana se dejo caer en el sofá y comenzó a llorar

S: No se que estoy haciendo, yo amo a Quinn, pero no quiero lastimar a Britt, tengo que hacer que este sentimiento se termine hacia Quinn por el bien de todos-se seco las lagrimas y salió al súper a comprar las cosas para la fiesta

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Rachel….

B: Anda Rachel olvida ese mal entendido Santy me conto todo y Quinn esta muy triste sin ti

R: No te creo que se vaya con esa tipa a que la consuele-contesto molesta

B: Por lo que me conto mi Sany ella ni siquiera la conocía

R: La amo Britt pero… No voy a permitir que cada que una chica la quiera besar yo solo me quede como tonta

B: Lo se Rachel pero no fue culpa de Q perdónala por favor ella te ama, quiere casarse contigo y quiere que yo y Sany seamos sus madrinas, también quiere tener muchas faberrysitas- Racel soltó una carcajada

R: Esta bien Britt la voy perdonar y espero que todo lo que me dijiste Quinn te lo haya contado eeehh-miro a Brittany muy convencida

B Que si me lo repite a cada rato-sonrió algo nerviosa-"rayos tendré que decirle a Q que se aprenda de memoria todo lo que le dije a Rach"-pensó Britt

todo por hoy espero y les haya gustado ya que es mi primer fic saludos chicas y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias


	2. feliz cumple Quinn

**2.-FELIZ CUMPLE QUINN**

Pensar en el daño que le puedes hacer a una persona por haber tomado una decisión equivocada, así me siento si no me hubiera precipitado en andar con bitt por celos, otra coas seria…

* * *

Santana se encontraba en su departamento adornado todo cuando sonó su celular

S: Bueno?

Q: Hola Santana que mala amiga eres eee ni una llamada para felicitarme-contesto molesta

S: Perdón Q estaba apunto de hacerlo aparte te tengo una sorpresa-contesto misteriosa

Q: Enserio cual sorpresa un viaje, un auto que?-emocionada

S: Como crees ni que fueras quien para regalarte todos eso, aparte ya tienes un auto Quinnie

Q: Es cierto Sany pero ya dime que es-con tono exigente

S: Si te lo digo ya no es sorpresa te dejare con la duda te dejo bye…

Q: No San…

Santana colgó y no dejo terminar la frase a Quinn

* * *

Pasaron dos horas y ya estaba todo listo Santana y Britt habían invitado a todos los chicos del club glee, que ya estaban ahí solo faltaba Quinn.

P: Y a que hora llega la festejada chicas? Me estoy muriendo de hambre

R: ay puck tu siempre tienes hambre no entiendo como es que no engordas jajá-comento con tono burlón

M: Es cierto puck

Todos comenzaron a reír por el comentario de Rachel

B: Bueno ya basta de risas vamos Rach que Q esta por llegar y tu eres una parte de su sorpresa

R: Ya voy britt es que no me convence tu loca idea

BN: Que aras rach?

R: Es que Britt quiere que me meta en una enorme caja de regalo y que cuando Quinn la habrá yo salte sobre

BN: No me suena nada mal hasta me parece romántico ojala Kurt hiciera algo así

B: Ay Blaine conociendo a Kurt no tardara mucho en hacerlo es muy cursi jajá bueno ya apúrate Rach

R: Si britt ya voy

Mientras tanto Santana le marco a Quinn para saber donde estaba.

S: Donde estas Quinnie?

Q: Ya estoy aquí abajo del tu depa solo que no me dejan subir

S: Ok espera ahora bajo por ti

Colgó y les dijo a los chicos que Quinn estaba abajo que se escondiera que no tardaba nada, bajo a recepción, ya que el plan de Santana había sido un éxito por que ella hablo con el portero para que no dejara subir a Quinn por ningún motivo para que no se diera cuenta de la fiesta.

* * *

Q: Que te pasa Harry déjame pasar haces como si no me conocieras

H: Lo siento señorita Fabray no la puedo dejar pasar

S: Que pasa Q?

Q: Es que Harry no me deja pasar

S: Vamos Harry déjala pasar- Santa le cerro un ojo a Harry para que le siguiera la corriente

H: Esta bien señorita López –dijo siguiéndole la corriente a Santana-puede pasar señorita Fabray

S: Vamos Quinnie quita ya esa cara de pocos amigos hoy es tu cumple sonríe

Q: Es que que le pasa a Harry por que no me dejo pasar, ya me conoce no se que le sucede

S: Ya enojona ven-abrazo a Quinn- feliz cumple Quinn ya eres toda una viejita jaja-burlandose

Q: Jajá que risa Sany -le pego en el hombro

S: Ya dame una sonrisa

Q: Esta bien solo por que te quiero como a una hermana-abrazo a Santana

S: Ya basta de cursilerías que eso no va conmigo-rompió el abrazo-apúrate que ya tenemos que subir-_**"como quisiera probar tus labios Q son tan provocativos, tan besables, que te pasa santana deja de decir locuras"**_-pensó Santana reprochándose

Q: Bueno ya hay que subir no?

S: Si pero cierra los ojos te los voy a vendar

Q: Pero que…-Santana callo a Quinn poniendo un dedo en sus labios

S: shh…

En ese momento Santana quedo tan cerca de Quinn que no pudo controlar perderse en esos ojos color verde tan hermosos, Quinn también se perdió en la mirada de Santana no se explicaba el por que de ese repentino sentimiento hacia Santana, las dos se miraron fijamente hasta que Quinn se acerco mas a Santana y se fundieron en un mágico beso lleno de sentimientos encontrados, amor, deseo, curiosidad no sabían de que sentimiento se trataba pero ellas, se besaban lentamente sintiéndose en un mundo diferente, se besaban de tal forma que no quisieran dejar de hacerlo ,lentamente saboreando sus labios hasta que…

Todo por hoy espery les haya gustado se que es algo corto pero era para dejarlas con intriga y gracias por leer mi fic espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias les mando besos.

siganme en mi twitter tatumaniatik1.


	3. Feliz Cumple Quinn II

Dicen que con un solo beso basta para enamorarte,

Pero que es enamorarse?

Estar con alguien por que te hace sentir bien? O…

Estar con alguien por que te hace subir al cielo y al mismo tiempo llevarte a otro mundo?

* * *

EN EL PENSAMIENTO DE SANTANA MIENTRAS OCURRÍA EL BESO CON QUINN

**_"ay Quinn sabes tan bien, me haces sentir en las nubes, ciento como un zoológico de mariposas en mi estomago, quiero estar así contigo siempre te amo Quinn no dejes de besarme, llévame a otro mundo en el cual solo existamos tu y yo"_**

PENSAMIENTO DE QUINN

**_"Santana que bien besas, nuestros labios encajan a la perfección, tengo unas inmensas ganas de hacerte el amor, tocar tu hermosa piel con mis nudillos, sentir tu calor, ay Santana que me estas haciendo creo que te amo… si estoy segura estoy locamente enamorada de ti y te amo Santana López, no me dejes de besar"_**

* * *

¡CHICAS!

Las chicas se separaron al momento de escuchar el grito

S: Emm…a que...Gusto verte-contesto con dificultad

E: No sabia que ahora eras novia de Quinn que sorpresa me da gusto por ustedes, aparte siempre se me imagine que entre ustedes no era una simple amistad si no amor

Q: Amm… por que dices eso Emma?

E: Por que siempre que estaban juntas les brillaban los ojos

S: jaja

Q: Pero Tana y yo no andamos Emma yo estoy con Rach y ella con Britt–hizo una risa fingida

E: Entonces por que se estaban basando-miro fijamente a las chicas esperando una respuesta

QyS: Es que…

E: Esta bien chicas si no me quieren contar no hay problema yo no diré nada

S:Gracias Emma

E: Pero…-en eso llego Sugar

SG: Hola chicas ya comenzó la fiesta?

Q: Que fiesta?

S: Ninguna Quinn-miro a Sugar con una mirada de quererla matar por meter la pata –Suban ustedes en un momento subimos nosotras

EySG: Esta bien nos vemos

Emma y Sugar subieron, Santana y Quinn al quedarse solas se miran tímidas y con un poco de vergüenza

Q: Perdon Sany no se que me paso

S: Tranquila Q no hay problema, pero no hay que comentar esto ok?-algo seria-aparte ya se que soy tan irresistible pero contrólate Fabray-comenzaron a reír

Q: jajá-**_"si santana tus labios son tan irresistibles quiero comerte"_**-pensó Quinn-ni que fueras una miss universo

S: Bueno ya cierra los ojos que ya ay que subir-santana le vendo los ojos- yo te digo cuando los abras ok?

Q: ok

* * *

Santana y Quinn iban entrando, Santana hizo la señal para que todos se callaran y cuando le quitara la venda a Quinn todos gritaran FELIZ CUMPLE QUINN

Q: Ya Sany

S: Espera 1,2, y 3- le quito la venda de los ojos

FELIZ CUMPLE QUINN!-gritaron todos

Q: Aww gracias chicos-con unas lagrimas apunto de salir, observo todo el adornado en el departamento y abrazo a Santana

Q: Gracias Sany eres la mejor amiga de todo el mundo

S: No llores no fue nada solo es un detalle de todos los que te queremos-"en especial yo que te amo"-pensó Santana

P: Abrazo grupal!-grito

Todos se acercaron hacia Quinn y Santana y todos se fundieron en un enorme abrazo

B: Bueno Q es no es todo

Q: Ay mas?-pregunto emocionada

B: Si ven- todos observaban- abre esa enorme caja contiene un regalo especial

Quinn estaba nerviosa y se acerco a abrir la caja y su sorpresa fue…

R: Feliz cumple amor- salto a los brazos de Quinn

Q: Aww amor-le dio un pequeño beso –ya no estas enojada conmigo?

R: No ya te perdone amor- la beso de nuevo

Q: Vamos a bailar

* * *

En una parte del departamento estaba Santana muerta de los celos

SG: Hola de nuevo Tana-se acerco a Santana

S: Que quieres Sugar-contesto molesta

SG: Hablar contigo

S: De que?

SG: Ven- la llevo a la terraza- vi cuando te besaste con Quinn

S: Que… de… no es…-pálida del rosto

SG: Tranquila Santy no diré nada pero…

S: Que quieres a cambio para que te calles

SG: No se déjame pensar…-pensativa- quiero tener algo contigo

S: Que! Yo estoy con brittany no puedo

SG: Al parecer no me entendiste quiero ser tu amante-le susurro al oído -quiero que me veas a escondidas y me hagas el amor ,que me hagas tuya Tana

S: Estas loca como crees

SG: Si eso o abro esta boquita aparte siempre me haz gustado Santana López, cuando estábamos en clase siempre fantaseaba contigo, desde que te conocí provocaste una inmensa curiosidad en mi hacia ti pero tu estabas con brittany

S: Pero como crees que le voy hacer eso a britt

Q: Si besaste a tu mejor amiga no veo que de diferente será que nos veamos para darnos cariñitos- se acerco a Santana queriéndola besar pero Santana se alejo

S: No se Sugar déjame pensarlo, pero no vayas a decir nada por favor-preocupada

SG: Pues no lo pienses tanto eee que esta boquita se queda callada pero solo con tus besos Sany, aparte te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir y después dejaras a britt por mí-le susurro al oído y se fue en donde estaban todos los chicos bailando

S: Rayos Santana López en que te has metido-alborotándose el cabello con las manos

La fiesta fue todo un éxito Santana bailaba con brittany, aunque en algunos momentos habían algunas miradas entre Quinn y Santana pero no se acercaba a hablar y Sugar no dejaba de presionar a Santana asustándola acercándose con britt a platicar pero no le decía, solo le hacia señas a Santana de que no pensara tanto o abría la boca.

* * *

B: Vamos a bailar amor

S: Esta bien vamos-le dio un beso

SG: Y si jugamos verdad y reto?

B: No se

S: Eso es para niños Sugar

SG: Anda no seas tan amargada Tana

B: Anda amor será divertido como cuando fuimos a la casa de los padres de Rach

S: Esta bien vamos a jugar

SG: Chicos acérquense vamos a jugar verdad o reto

P: Que bien hace mucho que no lo jugaba

B: Todos hagan un círculo

Ya casi todos estaban borrachos por los retos, ya habían pasado algunos turnos y le tocaba a Santana

SG: Vamos Santana gira esa botella

S: Ya voy desesperada

Giro la botella y cayo enfrente de Puck

SG: No es justo eso es trampa

M: Por que Sugar si fue la botella que se detuvo

P: Haber Santana verdad o reto?

S: No se reto

P: Haber quiero que le des un beso aa…..

S: Ay besos por que no mejor un caballito de tequila

T: No es lo que puck te quiera poner Santana

BN: Si no seas tramposa

P: Dale un beso a Q

S: Que?

B: No como crees si es su mejor amiga

P: Por eso mismo por que son como hermanas no pasara nada si se dan un beso

SG: Si que le de un beso a Quinn y después uno a mi

B: Que dijiste Sugar nada que si que bese a Q

K: Por ti no hay problema Rach

Q: Ya se quedo dormida KUrt

K: bueno viendo que la diva ya se durmió no creo que haya ningún problema verdad britt?

B: No ninguno aparte es como dice puck son como hermanas

Todos comenzaron a gritar beso beso beso beso

* * *

Santana se acerco a Quinn y la miro fijamente se perdieron y se fundieron en un beso fue solo un beso de piquito pero al momento de rosar sus labios sintieron una corriente y se separaron les dolió pero se tocaban los labios como si para ellas hubiera sido algo mágico, único ,después de ese beso no dejaban de mirarse pero a modo de que brittany no se diera cuenta la madrugada no se hizo esperar y todos los chicos estaban dormidos incluso Santana y Quinn quienes querían quedarse despiertas para platicar pero el sueño y las mezcla del alcohol las venció

* * *

todo por hoy chicas espero y les haya gustado espero sus comentarios y/O sugerencias les mando miles de besos siganme en twitter tatumaniatik1

recomienden el fic si les esta gustando y gracias por los comentarios de verdad que se siente bonito que les este gustando y me lo hagan saber.


	4. 4 Una respuesta

**4. Una respuesta**

Ese beso fue mágico, incomparable, es como si cada vez que la veo sus labios me incitaran a besarla e invitándome a perderme en su mirada.

* * *

S: Agg tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible

Entre abrió los ojos y observo a todos los chicos dormidos en el piso , Su cara se torno un poco pálida cuando miro el desorden que había en su departamento

S: !DESPIERTEN!- grito para despertar a todos

B: Que pasa amor?

S: Ya viste todo el desorden

M: Cálmate López

* * *

SG: Apoco todo esto lo hicimos ayer haha

T: Creo que ya es hora de irnos chicos es demasiado tarde

S: No nada de que ya vámonos me van ayudar a recoger el desorden de ayer

SM: Y si no queremos?

S: Si no quieren?-contesto sorprendida a lo dicho por Sam- Conocerán a snixx, mi lado Lima higts

K: No Sany como crees que nos íbamos a ir, claro que te ayudamos

S: Eso pensé

BN: Vamos que quieres que limpiemos

S: Ustedes escojan que hay mucho que limpiar

MK: Bueno ya que te vamos a ayudar por lo menos haz algo de desayunar para curar lo de la fiesta de ayer

P: Si que ya hace hambre haha

S: Ya que

R: Yo te ayudo Tana

S: Amm no mejor tu y Britt cocinen yo ayudare a limpiar

R: Ok ven britt

B: Ya voy Rach es que lord tubbington se emborrachó y me duele la cabeza

P: Ay niñas apenas si tomamos y ya tienen resaca

K: Ya luego pelean mejor ayuda puckerman

P: Ok porcelana

K: No me digas así me recuerdas a Sue

P: Ay cálmate si aguantabas que te dijera así con tal de estar en las cheerios

S: Ya menos habla y mas limpiar chicos

SG: Pff andas de un genio tana que parece ser que te hace falta tener S-E-X-O

S: Cállate Sugar ni al caso tu comentario

SG: Ahora que recuerdo tenemos algo pendiente

S: Así que te iba a acompañar a comprar algo vamos

* * *

Santana tomo el brazo de Sugar y salieron de su departamento

S: Que te pasa por que dices eso enfrente de todos

SG: Es que quería ver tu hermoso rostro de asustada

S: Ya Sugar enserió no vayas a decir nada voy a ceder a lo que me pediste pero nadie se puede enterar solo tú y yo ok?

SG: Ok preciosa veras que no te vas arrepentir de hecho te vas hacer adicta a mi

S: Aja lo que digas Sugar

Santana ya iba a entrar al departamento pero Sugar la tomo del brazo, y la acerco hacia ella, Sugar se acerco y le planto un beso casi queriendo comérsela, Santana no se alejo de hecho siguió el beso y fue subiendo de tono hasta que tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

SG: Wow no sabia que besaras tan bien ya veo por que todos y todas quieren contigo**_ "eres tan ardiente SANTANA"_**

S: Gracias creo

SG: Vamos a mi casa y seguimos con los ardientes besos

S: Como crees se van a dar cuenta mejor ya entremos

SG: Ok pero…-sugar se acerco y le dio un corto beso- ahora si ya entremos

* * *

Entraron al departamento de Santana

B: A donde fuiste amor?

S: Acompañe a Sugar a la tienda

B: Oh bueno ya siéntate amor ya esta listo el desayuno

S: OK pero antes dame un beso

B: Nos van a ver Sany

S: Y que a mi no me importa quiero que se enteren cuanto te amo

B: Esta bien –se dieron un pequeño beso

Por alguna razón Santana solo la besaba y le decía te amo tratando de convencerse que la amaba y para no sentirse tan culpable por lo que había pasado con Quinn y con lo de Sugar

* * *

R: Amor ya levantate esta listo el desayuno

Q: No me duele la cabeza quiero dormir

R: Ya levantate o te hago cosquillas

Q: No mejor ven y acuéstate conmigo-estiro su mano para invitar a Rachel a acostarce con ella

Rachel se acosto quedando de frente con Quinn y se acerco a darle un beso

R: Te amo

Q: Y yo a ti- la abrazo y por alguna razón se imagino el rostro de Santana en el de Rachel- Besame como solo tu sabes

Quinn comenzó a besarla pero Rachel pensaba en la frase que le dijo ya que nunca se la había dicho, Quinn comenzó a subir de tono el beso metiendo su lengua en la boca de Rachel ,ya que seguía imaginando que Rachel era Santana, empezó a quitarle la blusa, lentamente comenzó a tocarla ella imaginaba que ese cuerpo era el de Santana, volvió besar a Rachel pero algo las interrumpió y Quinn salió de su trance de imaginar se a Santana

B: Rachel…- Dijo sorprendida por la escena por como las había encontrado – perdón… las dejo-dijo apenada

Quinn observo que Rachel era quien estaba en su cama y la miro apenada por lo sucedido con Rachel

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cocina

S: Que paso ya les hablaste

B: Es que…- contesto pensativa

S: Que?

B: Estaban haciendo el amor y las interrumpí-le susurro al oído

S: Que estaban que!-grito y todos la miraron

B: SI cálmate amor

S: Oh voy a matar a esa enana por que en mi cama agg- salió a la terraza a tomar aire

Santana no estaba enojada por que Quinn y Rachel estuvieran haciendo el amor en su cama lo que le molestaba es que ella quería estar en el lugar de Rachel pero no podía, porque no queria lastimar a Brittany mas de lo que ya la estaba lastimando con las decisiones que había tomado, también tenia miedo al decirle a Quinn lo que sentía por ella y fuera rechazada por su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Todo por hoy perdón por tardarme en publicar chicas, espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y/O sugerencias y aportaciones para la historia, también que les parece si en sus comentarios me dicen que día quieren que publique ya sea lunes,martes, miércoles o viernes ya que los jueves no puedo por que tengo que hacer tareas para tener la noche libre para ver glee :)**

**Saludos y besos chicas siganme en mi twitter tatumaniatik1**


	5. 5 Britt no se merece esto

**5. Britt no se merece esto**

Quien iba a pensar que por un momento de debilidad tendría que tomar decisiones, que no son buenas y penar que en algún momento brittany se enterara, me hace sentir como una basura por lastimar a la persona que más me ama y yo no saber respondedle como debería ser.

* * *

**_Q: Santy pero Brittany y Rach_**

**_S: shh solo bésame y no hables que desde hace tiempo me he estado aguantado las ganas de estar contigo-beso a Quinn_**

**_Q: Te amo Santana López_**

**_S: Yo también te amo Quinn Fabray ahora solo bésame y hazme tuya_**

**_Quinn y Santana seguían besándose cada vez con más intensidad con ganas de comerse mutuamente, hasta que el aire les faltaba, pero no tardaban en volver a los ardientes besos de pasión y deseo, Quinn comenzó a quitarle la blusa a Santana, pero antes de hacerlo con la mirada le pidió permiso a lo que Santana afirmo con una sonrisa pícara, Quinn la miro y le susurró al oído " Sany eres perfecta, eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba" al término de esta frase Quinn comenzó a besar el cuello daba pequeños besos, algunas veces pequeños mordiscos seguido de pequeños masajes con su lengua ,Santana soltaba pequeño sonidos por tal excitación que Quinn le estaba provocando, Quinn comenzó a besar el abdomen de Santana, cada vez iba bajando más y más, ya tenía semi desnuda a Santana, Quinn comenzó a bajar hacia su intimida y noto como la latina de ojos chocolate estaba humedecida y quiso entrar en ella, pero Santana la tomo del cabello y la acerco a sus labios seguido de unos besos le gritó "Vamos Quinn quítate la blusa quiero sentir tu hermosa piel blanca como la nieve y hacer que te humedezcas más que yo" Santana en un movimiento hábil recostó a Quinn quedando ella encima y le quito la blusa después el brassier lo deslizo con tal delicadeza que Quinn soltó un gemido por la acción de Santana, ya que estaba semi desnuda igual que ella, Santana comenzó a tocar el seno derecho de Quinn mientras que su boca se dirigía hacia el pezón del seno izquierdo, Quinn gemía cada vez más fuerte a Santana le excitaba oír el placer que le estaba provocando a su chica, sus respiraciones se aceleraron hasta que las dos soltaron un fuerte gemido por el placer alcanzado que se estaban dando._**

**_"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH"_**

**_"DESPIERTA AMOR"_**

* * *

Departamento de Rachel

Q: Que paso… sany- empezó a abrir los ojos

* * *

Departamento de Santana

S: Entre abrió los ojos- Que paso-observo su alrededor- **_"fue un sueño_**"- pensó

B: Es que gritaste amor que estabas soñando eee- la observo picara

S: Perdón creo que fue una pesadilla amor

B: Ese no fue un grito de susto si no de… ya sabes…-se acercó a Santana

S: Te digo la verdad es que soñé que tú y yo hacíamos cositas por eso- se sonrojo

B: Pero para que soñarlo amor si aquí me tienes toda para ti te amo Santy-le dio un beso

S: Yo también te amo mi unicornio, -se quedó pensativa viendo a Brittany- dijiste que te tenía toda para mi verdad?

B: Si Sany porque me ves así

S: Pues quiero jugar contigo ya sabes cómo amor

B: Aww Sany- sonrió – quieres que hagamos el amor verdad?

S: Si a que otra cosa he de querer jugar- se abalanzo hacia brittany y comenzó a besarla para después terminar encima de ella y hacerle el amor

* * *

Departamento de Rachel

R: Santana no está aquí amor

Q: Perdón amor es que me pareció que era su voz- se ruborizo

R: porque gritaste amor?  
Q: un mal sueño mi estrellita-hizo puchero- necesito cariñitos para recuperarme de la pesadilla

R: Ummm deja le hablo a la chica que te beso la vez que nos peleamos para ver si te viene a dar cariñitos-bromeando

Q: Ya amor quiero cariñitos tuyos tu eres el amor de mi vida tú y solo tu Rachel Bárbara Berry te amo

R: Obvio ya lo sé mi avellanita sabes que yo también te amo mucho solo bromeaba-se comenzaron a besar

Transcurrieron 3 horas después de aquellos mimos y escenas de cachondeo entre las chicas, cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de Santana

* * *

S: Bueno?

SG: Ola amorcito hoy quiero verte, me haces falta

S: Ya te dije que no me digas así y hoy no puedo quede con Britt para pasar todo el día viendo películas

SG: Vamos solo un rato dile que… no se Quinn te marco o ahí le inventas algo quiero verte o ya sabes…

S: Esta bien no me tienes que recordar lo que pasara si no te hago caso donde nos vemos y a qué hora?

SG: Amm en el parque en una hora vamos a caminar y después nos vamos a mi casa ya sabes a que amorcito nos vemos bomboncito de chocolate bye-colgó

* * *

B: Quien era amor?

S: Era Quinn que quiere que la acompañe a comprarle un detalle a el hobbit que tiene por novia

B: Y vas a ir?- con un triste puchero- recuerda que me prometiste que hoy íbamos a pasar todo el día juntas

S: Lo se princesa pero solo será por 2 horas máximo y después seré toda tuya britt britt-le dio un pequeño beso

B: Esta bien solo porque tus besos me convencen-la miro tiernamente

S: Yo compro las botanas y tú rentas las pelis ok amor?

B: Si pero veremos campanita shi?-puchero

S: Ok amor la que tú quieras ver solo con que estés conmigo no importa bueno me voy amor

B: OK

S: Oye-se abalanzo abrasar a Brittany por la espalda quedando ella atrás y brittany enfrente

B: mande- sonrojada por el inesperado abrazo

S: Te voy a extrañar mucho –giro a Brittany para verse de frente

B: Y yo a ti mi mieleshita –juntaron sus frentes- Te amo Santana Marie López nunca lo olvides lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

S:**_"No te mereces que esta mujer de ame de esa manera con todo lo que tú le estás haciendo_**"-pensó- Y yo a ti mi unicornio de chocolate eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, sin ti estaría perdida-beso a brittany

Santana salió del departamento dirigiéndose al parque para encontrarse con Sugar

* * *

S: Me iré caminando no tengo cabeza para maneja en estos momentos-_**"ay Santana eres una basura, mira que engañar a brittany que lo único que ella hace es amarte y tu simplemente siendo la peor persona del mundo, deberías desaparecer, matarte agggg porque cuando todo se descubra lastimaras a más de una persona"**_-pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el parque – Deberás tengo que marcarle a Quinn para que Britt no se dé cuenta

Santana digito el número de Quinn

Q: Bueno que paso Sany, como estas?

S: Hola Q estoy bien y no pasa nada bueno si…no aggg mierda

Q: Que sucede Tana platícame

S: Necesito que me ayudes

Q: A qué?-interrumpiendo a Santana

S: Me dejas terminar, si te llega a marcar Britt le dices que estoy contigo consiguiendo un regalo para tu hobbit novia

Q: No le digas así –molesta

S: Bueno perdón entonces, si me ayudaras con eso Q?

Q: Si pero porque? Que vas hacer Tana?

S: Luego te cuento, a pero salte a dar una vuelta durante dos horas, por si Britt le marca a tu novia y le vaya a decir que no estoy contigo ok?

Q: Esta bien, pero me tienes que contar eee me debes una

S: Bueno te dejo bye- colgó

* * *

Q: Amor voy a salir

R: A dónde vas amor?

Q: Voy con Santana es que quiere que la acompañe a comprarle un detalle a Briit

R: Aww que linda, pero no tardes que quiero que veamos un maratón de pelis de horror

Q: Si amor no tardo como en dos horas ya estoy aquí

R: Ok amor- se dieron un beso y después Quinn salió

* * *

Ya había pasado una hora después de aquella llamada con Sugar y Santana estaba en el lugar acordado de aquella cita forzada

SG: Hola amor- se acercó a besarla

S: hola- fríamente

SG: Que te pasa bombón, tú no eres así conmigo

S: No sé es que… no está bien esto- reprochando- ya no hay que vernos Sugar de doy otra cosa lo que quieras dinero, lo que sea Britt no se merece esto, no puedo dormir de solo pensar todo el daño que le estoy provocando a Britt me hace sentir como una basura, una persona fría sin sentimientos

SG: No digas eso Sany tú no eres ninguna basura, deja a Britt ya, mira que tú y yo la pasamos bien

S: NO esto no puede seguir

SG: Por favor Tana, te prometo que seremos más discretas pero no me dejes de ver tu haz provocado algo en mí que ni siquiera sabía que existía

S: Es que esto está mal cuanta veces te lo tengo que repetir

SG: Ya shh no digas nada, voy hacer que te olvides de todo, solo déjate llevar- se acercó a Santana y empezó a besarla

S: No sé qué me haces (beso) Sugar (beso) pero después (beso) del primer beso no (beso)

SG: shhh vamos a mi casa- tomo la mano de Santana y comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa

* * *

Q: Me da un cappuccino de vainilla

"claro señorita"

Quinn tomo asiento en una mesita tomando su cappuccino cuando miro algo y su gran sorpresa fue ver a Santana con Sugar

Q: Pero que m…. es Sugar y Tana? Pero que hacen juntas, aquí tiene señor hasta luego- seguido de eso salió de la cafetería para observar más de cerca la escena de Sugar y Santana

Q: Que no Sany porque….- observaba la escena de los besos entre las dos chicas- Yo te amo….-meneo la cabeza negando- que digo… vas…. A lastimar a Britt-se decía así misma – Ya se te voy a marcar para ver que escusa das

* * *

Santana caminaba de la mano de Sugar cuando Comenzó a sonar el celular de Santana

S: Q que pasa?-nerviosa

Q: Donde estas Tana?

S: amm _**"Piensa rápido**_"-pensó- estoy en el centro comercial

Q: Que bien yo igual en que tienda estas te alcanzo

S: Emm no mejor yo te alcanzo donde estas

Q: Ok estoy en la heladería de siempre te espero no tardes

S: Ok ahí te veo –colgó

* * *

S: Perdón Sugar tengo que irme era Quinn preguntando donde estaba y le he dicho que estoy en el centro comercial y he quedado de verla

SG: Te acompaño

S: No se puede dar cuenta

SG: Ashh está bien pero mañana si nos vemos y seguimos con lo de hoy si?

S: Ok te marco en la noche para quedar de acuerdo

Sugar se acercó y le planto un beso a Santana se fue, Mientras santana apresuraba el paso para llegar a donde Quinn la esperaba

* * *

Q: _**"Que pasaría si te dijera que te he visto con Sugar, aggg pero lo que me revienta es que sea Sugar"**_- pensó mientras esperaba la llegada de Santana

En ese instante Quinn dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al sentir unas manos cubriéndole los ojos

"¿Quién soy?"

Q: Ya Sany sé que eres tú

"No te equivocas soy Sugar"

Q: Sugar?- **_"o perfecto la persona que en estos momentos menos me apetece ver"_**- Quinn giro su cabeza para ver de frente a Sugar-Hola que haces aquí?-saludo con un beso y sonrisa fingida

SG: Vine a dar una vuelta estaba súper aburrida en mi casa y tú? Me supongo que has quedado con Santana verdad?

Q: Si anda por aquí no la haz visto-sarcástica

SG: No a quien si me encontré fue a Tina quien por cierto llevaba demasiada prisa ha ha, si me puedo sentar verdad?-señalando la silla vacía

Q: Claro- hipócritamente- **_"ashh me revientas Sugar si no fuera porque estamos en público, ya te hubiera mandado directito al hospital_**"- pensó

* * *

S: Mierda que hace Sugar con Quinn- se alboroto el cabello de los nervios- Tranquila Santana, tu como si nada- dio un suspiro y se acercó a donde Quinn y Sugar

S: Hola Q perdón por tardar es de camino para acá vi un peluche hermoso y no pude evitar comprárselo a Britt- giro su mirada hacia Sugar- aa Hola Sugar que haces aquí, que también haz quedado con Quinnie

SG: No yo solo Salí a dar una vuelta y encontr me acerque a saludarla- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro

Q: Pero ya siéntate Sany y que fue lo que compraste?

S: Este… un peluche para Britt, botanas para ver pelis con ella y lencería para estrenarla ha ha y tú?

Q: Vine por un helado para matar el tiempo, ya que me marcaste para mentirle a mi novia recuerdas?

S: Si lo recuerdo y gracias Q

SG: Y para que le marcaste Sany claro si se puede saber- al escuchar la pregunta de Sugar Santana pellizco por debajo de la mesa a Sugar para que se callara

Q: Si para que me marcaste y me dijiste que me saliera del departamento de Rach-la miro firmemente ocultando que ella sabía el porqué de su llamada

Santana rodo sus ojos y se quedó pensando en alguna rápida pero convincente excusa.

* * *

**Todo por hoy perdon por tardarme en actualizar chicas es que no tenia internet pero ya esta espero y les guste espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias gracias por seguir mi historya besos**

**siganme en mi twitter tatumaniatik1**


	6. 6 todo se regresa

**TODO SE REGRESA**

Ahh como quisiera ser bruja y desaparecerme en estos momentos y poder regresar el tiempo…

* * *

Q: Entonces Tana el porqué de tu llamada?

S: Es que… ay bueno me descubriste era una sorpresa pero bueno, es que fui a comprar o más bien a cotizar en cuanto me saldrían 4 boletos a Disneylandia con todo pagado y eso _"mierda que gran idea Santana ahora el dineral que vas a gastar con tal de cubrir tus mentiras"_-pensó

SG: Aww que mono pero no se te hace que ya estas grandecita para Disneylandia Sany

S: No es por mi es por Britt que me lleva pidiendo que la lleve desde hace como dos años-miro a sugar enojada

Q: Oh ya que lindo de tu parte sany pero…-torcio el ceño – para que cuatro boletos oooo haha déjame adivinar Britt quiere que lleven a Lord Toubbintong y a su novia no?-comenzó a reir

S: Que tonta Quinnie Lord no tiene novia y aparte no creo que lo dejen entrar, los otros dos boletos son para que tú y el hob…..-hizo una pausa antes de terminar la frase- RACHEL hehe

Q: El que?... le ibas a decir hobbit a Rachel verdad ya te dije que no me gusta que le digas asi, yo no ando poniendo le apodos a Britt-enojada

S: Perdón Q no le iba a decir así aparte ya me imagino cuando vayamos a Disneylandia de seguro no dejaran subir a Rachel a ningún juego de adultos por su estatura hahaha

Q: Agg! Contigo no se puede Santana Marie López-exaltada

SG: Ya no peleen chicas

S: Hazle caso a Sugar Q si no conocerás mi Lado lima Heights Adjacent

Q: Uyy que miedo, como tiemblo, yo no te tengo miedo Santana aparte no eres tan ruda como crees, que no recuerdas la paliza que te puso Lauren solo por no quedarte sola en san Valentín haha

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Santana camina por los pasillos de McKinley buscando a Puck para invitarlo a Breadstix para no pasar sola el día de San Valentín, camina hasta que lo encuentra y le enseña una hoja que lleva en la mano

P: ¿Qué es eso?

S: Es un recibo, fui a Jared-le enseña su cadena- puedes hacer un reembolso, tendremos una cena en Breadstix, y luego podemos considerar esto arreglado

P: Um, no ¿y considerar esto arreglado?

S: Mira hiciste tu punto, soy una especie de perra, pero estoy dispuesta a cambiar, no le diré a Lauren de cuidarse de cazadores que quizá la confundan con el amenazador rinoceronte blanco

L: Escuché eso, no me hagas arrancarte ese peinado de tu cabeza

Santana se da la vuelta para quedar de frente con Lauren

P: Esto no va a ser bueno

S: Hola Lauren, eres una hermosa persona- sarcástica

L: Gracias

S: Ahora muévete de mi camino por favor, O si no te acabaré

L: No quieres presionarme

S: Oh pero co-como que lo hago, soy de una parte del pueblo llamado Lima Heights Adjacent, ¿sabes dónde es eso?, es el lado equivocado de la pista

Terminado lo dicho Santana le da un rose simulando una cachetada a Lauren, a lo que seguido de ese acto Lauren se quita los lentes y estira la mano para que Puck los sostenga, Lauren toma con una mano a Santana por el cuello empujándola brutalmente hacia los casilleros, Santana cae por el golpe y tirada en el suelo toma por el pie a Lauren y la muerde

L: HEY!

Levanta a Santana y la vuelve a azotar a los casilleros de un lado a otro, La pobre Santana parecía muñeca de trapo cuando Lauren la azotaba de un lado a otro, pero Santana tomo fuerzas e intento hacerle lo mismo a Lauren así que la tomo de su chamarra tratando de azotarla al otro lado del pasillo, pero sus intenciones fueron fallidas ya que por la gran diferencia de cuerpos y fuerza Santana no pudo menear ni tantito a Lauren de donde estaba, así Santana grito al sentir que Lauren la tomo de los brazos y la aventó estampándola en los casilleros nuevamente, esta vez Santana se quedó tumbada en el piso Lauren aprovecho y tomo sus piernas y la jalo para deslizarla por el piso como si fuera costal, en eso llego la entrenadora Shannon

ES: ¡HEY! Déjala en paz y vete

Santana ya tan cansada y lastimada por la golpiza que le puso Lauren se trató de incorporar nuevamente solo para decir unas palabras

S: Si eso es lo hacemos en Lima Heights Adjacent

ES: Si mandarte a la enfermería- Shannon cargo a Santana para llevarla a la enfermería

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

* * *

S: Haha eso solo fue suerte

Q: Si tú lo dices Sany

SG: Mejor me voy porque no vaya hacer que después las dos la agarren contra mi bye chicas –(se despidió de Quinn con un beso en la mejilla y a de Santana con un beso cerca de sus labios seguido de eso se marcho

Q: Al fin se fue pensé que nunca se iría

S: Apoco te cae mal Sugar es muy mona

Q: Me revienta…-_"desde que te ves a escondidas con ella"_-pensó – pero ahora que hago memoria a ti no te agradaba del todo

S: No es cierto Q siempre me ha caído bien bueno ya a lo que venimos no?

Q: Tienes razón Santy de que sabor quieres tu helado yo invito

S: Amm… no se ¡!MIRA! –grito.-señalando un anuncio

Q: Que? …

S: Ese helado quiero

Q: Pero ya leíste todo el cartel dice ¡solo promoción para parejas! Parejas que no entiendes o te lo explico

S: Amm di que tú y yo somos pareja es que es la combinación perfecta de helado tiene mis sabores favoritos y aparte es muy grande y lo compartimos así solo compras uno y te ahorras lo demás anda si?- haciendo ojitos a Quinn

Q: No, aunque me hagas ojitos

S: Anda…-haciendo puchero

Q: Ok ya lo hare pero quita esa cara de perro a medio morir

S: Gracias por eso te quiero mucho-le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Quinn se sonrojó

"si cual va hacer su orden señoritas"

S: La enorme copa de helado hehe….

"ok pero como esa es promoción especial solo para parejas se tienen que besar para comprobar que son novias y no solo se quieren ahorrar lo de dos helados"

Q: Que! Por qué?- nerviosa- pues nos viste cara de que o que, esto es una ofensa, para mí que solo eres un escuincle morboso que solo quiere ver a dos chicas besarse, quiero ver a tu gerente

"Me disculpo señorita si hice que pensara todo eso de mí, pero es la regla para poder hacerle valida la promoción"

S: Ya amorcito dame un beso que quiero mi helado- Santana tomo el rostro de Quinn y se acercó sigilosamente hacia sus labios, le dio un pequeño pero tierno beso lleno de amor- Ya contento ya bese a mi novia ahora mi helado

"Claro señorita tenga su Ticket ahora le llevo su orden a la mesa"

S: Gracias vamos amor- tomo de la mano a Quinn ya que esta se quedó inmóvil y sin habla ante aquel sorpresivo beso que le dio Santana- Tierra llamando a Quinn ¡ya Q reacciona!

Q: Que… perdón –saliendo de aquel trance-_ "No seas tan obvia Quinn, no dejes que se de cuenta que ese beso ha encantado"_-pensó

S: Oh mi helado gracias señorita- la mesera se le empezó a insinuar a Santana

**"De nada guapa ¿tienes novia? "**

Q: Si tiene soy yo- tomo a Santana y la beso- te queda claro que tiene novia o que otra prueba quieres?- miro a la mesera con rabia

**"Perdón pensé que solo eran amigas"**

Q: Pues ya viste que no ahora vete o levanto una queja hacia ti

**"No por favor ya me voy**"

S: Wao Q no tenías por qué ser tan grosera con la pobre chica

Q: Claro que tenía, tengo que cuidar a la novia de la mejor amiga de mi novia

S: y tu mejor amiga

Q: Si eso también y perdón por haberte besado

S: No te preocupes si eso se va hacer costumbre entre nosotras me gusta hehe

Q: Que… costumbre estás loca somos MEJORES AMIGAS AMIGAS- recalcando la última palabras

S: OK ya Q no te pongas tan intensa mejor come helado, aparte mis besos tienen efectos secundarios así que cuidado ee Q

Q: Si oye te puedo hacer una pregunta Sany?

S: Claro (helado) pregunta (helado)

Q: Tú has llegado a sentir algo más fuerte por otra persona que no sea Britt

S: Que… amm…. No-_ "Mierda ya se dio cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella"_-pensó

Q: Segura? Dime la verdad Santana que no somos mejores amigas, entre nosotros no hay secretos

S: Ok pues siendo sincera si pero no quiero lastimar a Brittany

Q: Y conozco a esa persona? –

S: No… bueno si si la conoces

Q: Ay Sany –_"entonces esa persona especial es Sugar porque ojala y nunca las hubiera visto juntas, por favor ahora que te diga que se lo tuyo con Sugar por favor dime es solo un juego un pasatiempo"_ – Se lo tuyo con Sugar

S: Que!

Q: Si entiendo que esa personal especial es Sugar pero piensa en Britt, que pasara con ella, está mal que se estén viendo a escondidas como se podría decir, está mal que sean amantes, mejor termina con esa relación, piensa bien que vas hacer con quien te vas a quedar, porque es obvio que alguien va a salir lastimada en esta relación, piénsalo bien Santana te lo digo como amiga

S: Gracias por preocuparte por mi Q pero como es que te enteraste-_"Perdón Q soy una mala persona, soy tan cobarde al no decirte que ese alguien especial eres tú y no Sugar pero tu estas con Rachel y yo en esta situación tan complicada"_-pensó

Q: Hoy las vi en el parque yo estaba en la cafetería sin querer algo me dijo que volteara la mirada y te vi con ella, las vi que se estaban besando, en ese momento me entro una rabia de ir por ti y jalarte de los pelos por lo que estabas haciendo, pero me detuve y mejor decidí seguirlas fue hasta que se me ocurrió llamarte para ver que escusa me dabas, piénsalo Sany no quiero que salgas lastimada de todo esto- bajo su mirada

S: Gracias Quinn- la abrazo-_ "Perdón, perdón, te prometo terminar con Sugar hoy mismo aclarar mi cabeza y llenarme de valor para confesarte lo que siento por ti, porque algo me dice que tu estas tan confundida como yo, ojala y no me equivoque, ojala y tú también sientas lo mismo por mi"_-pensó

Q: Y tranquila que de mí no saldrá nada

S: Gracias bueno Q creo que ya es hora de irnos, Britt me está esperando en casa y es tiempo de poner mi cabeza en orden

Q: Yo me quedo es que tengo que comprar algo pero vete tranquila, y cuentas conmigo Santana yo te voy a apoyar en lo que decidas

S: Gracias nos vemos te marco mañana para ir a dar una vuelta ok

Q: ok bye – recibió un beso en la frente departe de Santana quien seguido del beso se retiro

Ya de regreso al departamento de Rachel, Quinn daba vueltas y vueltas a su cabeza, pensaba y pensaba

Q:_" Ay Santana en que te has metido, me siento tan mal que no quiero llegar a casa de Rachel, me duele que Sany sienta eso tan fuerte por Sugar y no por mí, que hubiera dado por que me dijera, no es Sugar eres tú pero pues que se le va hacer Sugar se ha robado el corazón de quien se ha robado el mío, pero porque pienso eso yo estoy con Rach no puedo ser egoísta y solo pensar en mí, tengo que dejar a un lado mis sentimientos hacia Santana por lo menos hasta darme el valor de ser honesta conmigo misma y saber qué es lo que realmente quiero_"-pensó y dio un gran suspiro

* * *

B: Aww que bonito peluche amor

S: Cuando lo vi no pude evitar comprarlo para ti

B: Gracias amor-le dio un beso- bueno ya veamos la peli amor

S: Si princesa pero primero voy al baño hehe no tardo

B: ok mientras yo voy haciendo las palomitas en lo que sales

YA EN EL BAÑO

S: _"lo prometido es deuda así que terminare con Sugar y pondré mi cabeza en orden_"- Santana saco su celular y le mando un whatsapp a Sugar que decía

**S: Sugar perdón por hacerte creer que entre tú y yo podía haber más que una aventura, pero la verdad es que ya me di cuenta que fue un error y si le quieres contar a Britt sobre el beso que le di a Quinn estas en todo tu derecho, e incluso decirle de lo que paso entre tú y yo, porque he decidido arreglar las cosas con Brittany y si no logro volver a sentir lo mismo por ella, tendré que dar fin a esta relación, y poder declararle mis sentimientos a esa persona de quien siempre he estado enamorada y no me había dado cuenta, te pido y no hagas una locura siempre nos podremos ver pero solo como amigas, te pido me perdones y perdón por terminar con esto por mensaje pero no tengo el valor de decírtelo de frente**

**SG: Como me haces eso Santana, te tengo que confesar que me he enamorado de ti y no puedo aceptar que termines conmigo, no al menos sin una explicación**

**S: Ya te la he dicho no puedo seguir engañando a Britt, ni engañarme a mí misma, mejor dejemos esto por la paz **

**SG: No creas que será tan fácil deshacerte de mí Santana ten por seguro que no le voy a dejar libre el camino a Brittany ni a Quinn**

**S: por favor no vayas hacer una locura y no sé por qué mezclas en todo esto a Quinn ella solo es mi mejor amiga **

**SG: Ha tu mejor amiga no te mientas Santana, si bien se quede quien estas perdidamente enamorada es de Quinn no de Brittany**

**S: Estas loca Sugar ya te lo advertí no te metas ni con Brittany ni con Quinn **

**SG: Tu no me puedes advertir nada, y cuando SUGAR MOTA dice algo lo cumple, así que cuida de tus chicas porque si no eres mía no serás de nadie más entiendes Santana**

**S: no sugar no vayas hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas toda la vida**

Después de ese último mensaje Sugar no contesto nada más y solo logro poner nerviosa a Santana

S:_"Sugar está loca que piensa hacer ay no, si le pasa algo a Britt o a Quinn va hacer mi culpa tengo que hacer algo, pero no se que"_

**_Todo por hoy chicas perdon por tardarme en actualizar pero es que no me decidía por cual de mis ideas escribir hehe... bueno espero y les aya gustado el cap lo hice mas largo tratando haci de compensar el tiempo que no actualice espero sus sugerencias y/O comentarios retroalimentarios si nos les parec algo solo haganmelo saber, besos y abrazos para las y los que siguen mi fic__  
_**

**_siganme en twitter Tatumaniatik1_**


	7. 7ES EL DESTINO

**ES EL DESTINO**

Yo siempre me mostré fuerte, valiente, indiferente ante los demás, nunca me deje caer, simplemente, no dejaba que las palabra de los demás me hicieran daño, siempre me porte muy mal con los demás, los humillaba , los hacia sentirse menos que yo, claro nunca dejando ver todo lo mal que me sentía por dentro, por que solo actuando así era una forma de sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro de mi, pero todo cambio desde que conocí a Quinn eso cambio por que ella me hace sentir segura, era como si fuéramos almas gemelas o algo así, incluso nos contábamos todo, recuerdo cuando le confesé que me gustaban las chicas fue tan dulce conmigo.

FLASH BACK:

Santana se encontraba en casa de Quinn

Q: Entonces Sany si te dejaron pasar el fin aquí en mi casa?

S: Si tuve que hacer de todo para que mi mama, me diera permiso hehe-sonrio

Q: Ok y que quieres hacer primero?, películas, nadar, karaoke, que se te antoja hacer primero

S: Amm vamos a nadar a la piscina

Q: Me parece perfecto, trajiste traje de baño o te presto uno?

S: Obvio traje el mío sabia que en la enorme casa Fabray , había piscina y no podía perder la oportunidad de meterme a nadar hehe

Q: Mi casa no es tan grande Tana no exageres, bueno vamos a mi cuarto a cambiarnos

YA EN EL CUARTO DE QUINN

Q: Vamos ya sal del baño Santana

S: Es que me da pena ¡!- grito desde el baño

Q: Por que pena tonta ni que te fuera a violar o a tomarte fotos y subirlas a facebook

S: Ok ya voy pero no te vayas a reír de mi eee

Q: Si no me voy a reír lo prometo- Tomo su cámara para esperar cuando Santana saliera y fotografiarla en bikini

Santana salió del baño y Quinn se quedo boqui abierta al ver a Santana salir del baño que tiro su cámara, Santana usaba un bikini color rojo, que resaltaba el color chocolate de la suave piel de la latina, era obvió que ese bikini le favorecía mucho, mostraba su bien formado vientre plano, sus grandes y definidas curvas, sus torneadas y tan deseables piernas y sus extremadamente pechos tan perfectos.

Q: Wao Santana López donde tenias escondido todo eso- le sonrió a la latina quien estaba sonrojada por su comentario

S: Gracias Q pero tu no te quedas atrás – la levanto de la cama y le dio una vuelta – si fuera hombre o tu lesbiana, ya te hubiera tirado la onda hehe

Q: Gracias Sany hablando de eso quiero que me respondas algo

S. Claro que pasa

Q: Brittany me ha contado algo sobre ti, o más bien sobre ustedes, me ha hecho jurarle que no te diría nada sobre "_el secreto_" pero no puedo seguir con la duda, así que iré directo al grano. ¿Es cierto que tú y Britt tiene algo en secreto?

S: Que… no

Q: Dime la verdad Sany yo nunca pero nunca te juzgaría, soy tu mejor amiga y voy a apoyarte en todo, o que tu no me tienes confianza o no me consideras tu mejor amiga?

S: No como piensas eso, obvio que te considero mi mejor amiga y claro que confió en ti

Q: Entonces dime la verdad

S: Esta bien, lo que Britt te dijo es en parte cierto y no por que solo nos besamos y nada mas , yo no quiero una relación por ahora , Brittany piensa que vamos a tener algo mas pero ya le dije que lo pensaría- guio su mirada al suelo- perdón por no haberte dicho Q

Q: Tranquila Sany y entonces son gay's hehe

S:Bueno Brittany se define como bisexual y pues como a mi solo me gustan las chicas pues se podría decir que me etiqueto como lesbiana, me siento mal por no haberte contado Q perdón- comenzó a llorar

Q: Por que lloras Sany, no llores- la abrazo

S: Es que ni siquiera se lo he contado a mis padres, no se como vayan a reaccionar, ni siquiera se como decírselos, de hecho tu eres a la primera que le digo esto, incluyendo a Britt que solo le digo que es un juego y nada mas

Q: Tu tranquila San que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti , sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, y por mi no te preocupes que yo no voy a decir nada – se abrazaron

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

S:_"Es hora de la verdad, hoy mismo voy hablar con Britt y le voy a contar todo, le abriré mi corazón y le confesare que estoy enamorada de otra persona, que ya no siento lo mismo por ella, no quiero que en un futuro nos arrepintamos llevando una vida sin amor y reprochándonos por que no hablamos con la verdad, le diré que quiero seguir siendo su amiga aun terminada nuestra relación, Mientras pienso en la manera de tomar mucho valor y confesarle a Quinn lo que siento por ella."_

B: Ya amor!- grito

S: Si ya voy es que me estoy cambiando en un segundo voy

B: Apúrate amor ya va ha empezar la peli

S: Ya-Brittany extendió su mano invitando a Santana a tomar asiento en el futón , Santana tomo asiento y se quedo mirando a Brittany quien se dio cuenta minutos después y la miro confusa

B: Pasa algo Sany

S: Si… es que…- trago saliva- Es que quiero hablar contigo Britt

B: Claro de que quieres hablar Santy

S: Bueno… yo- miraba a todos lados nerviosa- ya… no… te…

**"DING DONG"**

El sonido del timbre interrumpió a Santana quien miro la puerta al igual que Brittany

S: Ahora vengo voy a ver quien es

B: Si pero cuando regreses me dice lo que no terminaste

Santana se dirigió hacia la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver a la mama de Britt del otro lado de la puerta, así que acto seguido abrió la puerta

MB: Hola Santana –la abrazo efusiva

S: Hola Katherine –sonrió

MB: Ya te he dicho que no me llames Katherine, dime mamá

S: Ok Kat…. Mamá

MB: Y donde esta mi hermosa hija?

B: Mamá ¡!- grito y corrió a abrazarla- pasa

MB: Como haz estado hija?

B: bien mamá Sany me cuida mucho- le dio un beso a Santana

S: Gustas un vaso de agua, refresco, un café?

MB: Amm me gustaría que le pusieran fecha a la boda

B: Mamá!- grito, Santana la miro y apenas pudo tragar saliva por aquel comentario

MB: Pero quiten esas caras niñas solo fue una broma

B: Si una broma, solo dale un vaso de refresco amor

S: Ok ahora regreso con el vaso de refresco

B: Ahí mamá te pasas por que dices esas cosas

MB: Por que el tiempo lo amerita hija, ya son casi tres años de relación ya quiero verlas casadas y que me llenen de nietos, si no después no voy a poder disfrutarlos tanto

B: Mamá!- tono regañón

MB: Ok ya me cayó hija pero sabes que es la verdad

S: Aquí esta el vaso de refresco- le da el vaso a Katherine – y que te trae por new york?

MB: Pues vine a distraerme un rato hehe que no te dijo Britt que venia una semana a quedarme con ustedes ¿

S: No, no me dijo nada, Por que no me avisaste Britt-la miró –"Joder ahora que ya estaba lista para romper con Britt su mamá se queda una semana con nosotros y para rematar habla de boda "-pensó

B: No te dije nada amor, por que mi mamá no me confirmo nada

MB: Bueno ya que voy a pasar una semana con ustedes, ahí que hacer planes, quiero conocer lo mejor de New York, y ustedes serán mis guías, y cuando digo quiero conocer lo mejor de new york es lo que quiero conocer

B: Claro mamá, te llevaremos a los mejores lugares de new york antes de que regreses a Ohio

S: Si cuenta con eso kat… mamá

MB: Bueno y Rach como esta hija

B: Bien ya sabes siendo una diva como siempre, claro que para eso tiene a Quinn para que la baje de su nube de vez en cuando

MB: Por que no le llamas y le dices que venga para tu casa y salimos a cenar y platicamos, como cuando estaban niñas

B: Ok mamá deja le marco haber si quiere venir

MB. Seguro que no se negara

B: Y le digo que traiga Quinn para que Sany no se aburra con nuestras platicas

S: Como crees que voy aburrir, pero de todos modos que venga Q por si las dudas hehe

B: Ahora regreso voy a marcarles-se dirigió a su cuarto

MB: No tardes

S: Eso es imposible Katherine, por que cuando Britt y Rachel hablan no hay quien las pare por horas

B: Te escuche Santana!-grito desde el cuarto

S: No es cierto Britt-Britt!-Grito- claro que es cierto Katherine-susurrando para que solo escucharan ellas dos

MB. Y bueno cambiando de tema Santana, cuando me van hacer abuela

S: Es… te –apenas pudiendo tragar saliva

MB. Tranquila no te pongas nerviosa solo lo hago para molestar

S: Si claro

MB: y cuantos hijos quieres tener tu santana

S: Ahora que lo menciona no he pensado en eso

MB: Mira que yo quiero muchos nietos, como unos 9 mas o menos

S: Solo 9 – inmóvil- yo había pensado en uno o dos máximo

MB: Son muy pocos Santana yo quiero que ustedes, formen a una familia grande y llena de amor

S: Si verdad lo pensare

MB: Y cuando se piensan casar?

S: Todavía no pensamos en eso Britt ni yo- sonrió- _"Que le pasa a la mamá de Britt, me pone nerviosa con tanta pregunta y sugerencia**"**_-pensó

MB: Pues ya deberían de ponerle fecha, mira que son casi 3 años de relación o que no quieres a mi hija

S: No claro que la quiero mucho, pero creo que todavía no es tiempo

MB: Y entonces cuando, ya cuando estén viejitas

S: Creo que no me exprese bien, quise decir que yo siento que todavía no esto preparada para dar el siguiente pasó_ _"Britt sálvame tu mamá, me va ha matar de tanta tensión"_

MB: Si pero…-fue interrumpida

B: Ya mamá deja de decirle eso a Sany, mira que he escuchado todo, Rachel y Quinn ya vienen para acá, Santana y yo daremos el siguiente paso solo cuando estemos preparadas, no cuando tu quieras mamá

MB: Pero hija ya es tiempo

B: Aggg! Mamá contigo no se puede

MB: Pero Britt no te enojes conmigo, siento que Sany ya esta preparada solo que le da miedo verdad Santana

B: Ya déjala mamá-tomo a Santana de la mano y se la llevo al cuarto para que su mamá dejara de molestarla

S: Ya regreso hehe - rio nerviosa- _"Rayos la mamá de Britt quiere nietos, yo ni siquiera estoy pensando en casarme, bueno si solo con Quinn, al parecer esta va hacer una semana larga, será que el destino me separa de Quinn"_-pensó

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui por hoy ,chicas espero y les haya gustado el cap, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias,**

**Denme sus ideas si les gustaría que Brittany y Santana se casaran obligadas por su madre o que ideas me darian para la loca de sugar que en este cap no aparecio pero en los demas aparecera más **

**Bueno les mando besos aquellas y/O aquellos que leen mi historia**

**Siganme en twitter **

** tatumaniatik1**


	8. 8 Boda doble?

DOBLE

Todo mundo dice, que el amor siempre triunfa, pero ya no se si creer eso, por que cuando voy a dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos hacia Quinnie por alguna u otra cosa me detiene y me vuelve hacer dudar sobre si quiero confesarlo, o no y me comporto como una vil cobarde

* * *

B: Pasa

R: Donde esta tu mamá ya la quiero saludar

MB: Rachel!-grito y corrió abrazarla

R: Katherine como estas hace mucho que no nos vemos

MB: Si es que el trabajo no me deja tiempo y aparte que a mi hija no le gusta que venga a visitarla- triste

B: Ay mamá no digas eso, cuando te he dicho que me molesta que vengas a visitarme?

MB: No me lo dices pero siempre estamos peleando

B: Por que tu me provocas, con lo que le dices a Sany

MB: Pero a ella no le molesta o si Santana?- Voltearon a verla y está solo negó con la cabeza- Ya vez no le molesta, además lo que le digo es para que den el siguiente en su relación

R: Ya Katherine mejor vamos a platicar

Dicho esto Rachel, Katherine y Brittany se dirigieron a la sala

S: Oye hob…-se detuvo- Rachel no vino Quinnie?

R: Si solo que estaba sacando unas cosas de auto

**"DING DONG"**

S: Debe ser ella yo abro- corrió hacia la puerta

Q: Ayúdame San- dejando unas cajas en el piso

S: Que son todas esas cajas Q?

Q: Algunas cosas que Britt dejo en la casa de Rachel cuando vivían juntas

S: OH ya y por que le dijiste a tu hobbit que te ayudara

Q: Ya sabes como es, espera-la miro- le dijiste hobbit que hemos hablado sobre los apodos Santana

S: Hehe se me salió, la costumbre, perdón Q- tomo algunas cajas y se sentaron en la sala

Q: Hola señora

MB: Hola Quinn, dime Katherine no señora

Q: OK-sonrió

R: Amor aquí Katherine quiere que vayamos de compras, pero no compras cualquiera, quiere que vayamos a ver vestidos de novias vamos si?

Q: Y para que quieren ir a ver vestidos de novias, acaso Katherine se va a casar?

R: No como crees es para…- la interrumpió

MB: Es para ver si tu y Santana ya se animan a darles el anillo a mis niñas-argumentado eso Santana escupió el agua que bebía al escuchar su nombre y Quinn solo se quedo en shock

B: Ya vas a empezar de nuevo- reprocho

R: No Britt esta bien que lo diga, aparte yo si me quiero casar con Quinn, podemos hacer una boda doble, seria muy bonito ya que tu y yo somos como hermanas, imagínate tu y yo vestidas de blanco, Q y San con un esmoquin, entrando al altar, todo el glee club cantando la entrada , que mis padres no entreguen claro solo si tu quieres, y después la fiesta, en un gran salón , NO mejor en un gran jardín adornado con globos, flores, fotos de nosotras juntas, aww seria hermoso, vernos las 4 casadas, o seria genial que nos embarazáramos al mismo tiempo y nuestros hijos o hijas sean las mejores amigas así como nosotros, no crees Britt?

B: Wau Rach ahora si que me dejaste sin habla, ya veo por que todos decían que no parabas de hablar y te ponían apodos, pareces cotorro

MB: Brittany discúlpate con Rach

R: No te preocupes Katherine ya estoy acostumbrada, desde la secundaria todos me decían así o me ponían otros apodos, y es que yo no tengo la culpa de hablar tanto, solo que cuando comienzo a hablar, algo dentro de mí se inspira y comienza a decir muchas cosas y como no si soy la futura estrella de Broadway, digo no es que ahora no lo sea solo que trato de no opacar a mi compañeros de NYADA

S: Ya cállate Berry! en serio tu me produces dolo de cabeza, cuando no te para el pico

Q: Ey no seas exagerada Santana, por que cuando mi estrellita habla, solo dice cosas inteligentes y con mucho sentido, aunque a veces me llega a confundir de lo mucho que puede durar hablando hehe- Rachel la miro furiosa- No es cierto estrellita –la beso

S: Ya tortolas que tanta miel me produce nauseas- rodo los ojos-_" NO la beses Q cada beso que le das es como un golpe para mi corazón"_-pensó

MB: Bueno chicas basta peleas vamos de compras y a ver "a ver" los vestidos de novias- le guiño un ojo a Rachel

Dicho esto todas salieron directo al centro comercial, ya ahí Rachel, Katherine y Brittany iban al frente mientras que Santana y Quinn cargaban lo que compraron

* * *

S: Ya me aburrí Q, no soy ningún burro para ir cargando bolsas

Q: Ni te quejes que la mayoría de las cosas son de tu suegra, y yo voy igual que tu, aparte quien nos manda a enamorarnos de las _"compradoras compulsivas"_

S: Si a _"enamorarnos"_

En eso sonó el celular de Santana haciendo que esta tomara asiento y dejara las bolsas en el suelo miro la pantalla que le indicaba que tenia un nuevo mensaje de texto

**"Uy te vez tan sexy con esos jeans y mas sexy cargando todas esas bolsas, se me antojo un beso tuyo y si me acerco y te robo uno? -Sugar-"**

Visto esto Santana levanto la mirada y volteaba a todos lados, buscando rastros de Sugar, al no encontrarla le mando un mensaje

**"Sugar ya te dije que nuestra aventura, AVENTURA ya termino por favor no me molestes y menos ahora que la mamá de Britt esta de visita, Si quieres podemos ser amigas -Santana-"**

Q: Que te pasa San por que tienes esa cara de espanto de quien era el mansaje?

S: No me pasa nada y el mensaje era de Blaine

Q: Y que quiere "Blaine"

S: Que quiere que nos veamos por que me quiere decir algo o mas bien quiere mi ayuda para algo

Q: Oh ya – no creyéndole- y cuando se van a ver?

S: Le dije que me dejara ver por que estaba de compras hehe- sonó su celular

Q: Haber que te dice Blaine- le arrebato el celular

S: No Quinn!- grito

Quinn comenzó a leer el mensaje

**"Para mi no fue una aventura como tu le llamas, yo me enamore de ti, solo dame una oportunidad, no hay día que no piense en lo bien que la pasábamos, el recordar tus labios junto a los míos, la gran química que teníamos, no puedo verte como una amiga, al menos en estos momentos ya no =(, te quiero como mi novia, mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos, de "nuestros hijos" solo una oportunidad te pido -Sugar-"**

Termino de leer el mensaje y su cara cambio a una furiosa y celosa Quinn, miro a Santana quien solo agacho la cabeza apenada y Quinn comenzó a Escribir

**"Para mi si fuiste una aventura, yo no te amo, yo amo a Britt y no la voy dejar por nadie y menos por ti así que ya deja de molestarme -Santana-**

Quinn espero la respuesta de Sugar y una que otra vez miraba de reojo a Santana quien seguía con la cabeza agachada esperando un reproche, volvió a sonar el celular

**"Si así lo quieres, entonces si tu no eres mía no serás de nadie, ni de Brittany, ni de la estúpida de Quinn, será mejor que las cuides muy muy bien, la ciudad es tan peligrosa que puede pasar algún accidente, y tu también cuídate Sany, no sabes con quien te has metido " de verdad no sabes", cuídate pronto tendrás noticias mías, beso mi chica sexy 3 -Sugar Motta-**

Cuando termino de leer, borro todos los mensajes y le regreso el celular a Santana

S: Q que…-la interrumpió

Q: Shh no hables, no voy a decir nada, pero estoy muy enojada contigo, vamos que ya salieron de la tienda- señalando a Brittany

Ese día las compras terminaron "normales" y las chicas o mas bien Brittany, Rachel y Katherine quedaron para el día siguiente, para ir a ver los vestidos de novias ya que nos le dio tiempo

* * *

R: Amor que tienes desde que regresamos te noto seria, peleaste con Sany?

Q: No bebe es que creo quela cena me cayo mal me voy acostar

R: Ok amor descansa- le dio un beso- en un rato te alcanzo voy a ver la maratón de "csi Miami"

Q: OK

Ya en su cuarto Quinn no podía dormir, no se le iba de la mente el por que Sugar la había mencionado en ese mensaje aclarando que "Santana tampoco seria de ella"

_"Por que escribió eso, que tengo que ver yo, a caso sera que malinterpreto aquella vez que, no pero-se detuvo- solo Emma lo sabe"_ –Así paso toda la noche dándole vueltas a su cabeza hasta quedar vencida por el sueño

* * *

Al día siguiente ya estaban preparadas para irse directo a la tienda de vestidos de novias

MB: Vámonos chicas

S: Y Quinn?

R: Oh lo olvidaba ella nonos va acompañar, es que no pudo dormir ayer y hoy se sentía mal así que decidió quedarse en casa

S: Oh rayos, ahora si me voy aburrir

B: No del todo amor por que Kurt y Blaine nos acompañaran

S: Si por lo menos un amigo, lo bueno es que el no igual de cursi que Kurt

K y BN: Ya se iban sin nosotros?

MB: Claro que no, solo faltaban ustedes, ahora vámonos

Todos dirigieron a la tienda

R: Aww mira Britt ese es bonito

B: Si es bonito pero mira este otro

K: No miren ese es hermoso

MB: Tienes buen gusto Kurt

K: Gracias

S. Amm voy por un café me acompañas Gominola

BN: Claro ahora regreso amor- le da un beso a Kurt

K: No le hagas daño a mi novio Satán

S: No solo voy hacer que se fije en otro chico menos cursi que tu porcelana

K: Ey

S: No es cierto

K: Más te vale Satán

* * *

Ya en la cafetería

BN: Que te pasa Sany

S: Que me pasa de que- confundida

BN: Te conozco bien, y se que te pasa algo, peleaste con Britt

S: No todo bien con ella

BN: Entonces y que paso con lo de Quinn

Por alguna razón Blaine y Santana se hicieron inseparables después de que Santana confeso a medio McKinley que era lesbiana

S: Pues ya no se, estaba por hablar con Britt, cuando llego la repentina visita de su madre y ya me estoy volviendo a acobardar

BN. Vamos donde esta la Santana de hace unos días, valiente y decidida a pelear por Quinn hasta convertirla en su futura novia

S: No se murió después de la repentina visita de Katherine

**FLASHBACK:**

Casa de Blaine

BN: No llores Sany, déjale en claro que solo fue un juego, que no la amas y solo la puedes ver como una amiga

S: Es que, que tal si le hace algo a Britt o a Q

BN: No creo que Sugar se así

S: Gracias Blai- calmada

BN: No tienes por que agradecer Sany, sabes que tu y yo somos como hermanos y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas

S: Gracias, voy a terminar esta locura con Sugar y después hablare con Britt y le diré que ya no siento lo mismo por ella

BN: Eso así se habla y yo te voy ayudar a que Q sea tu novia

S: Y futura esposa

BN: Como no decías que tu no te ibas a casar, que ni con Britt

S: Si lo se pero Q es diferente por ella hago posible lo imposible

BN: Aww quien te viera tan cursi y te quejas de Kurt

S: Calla menso es que Q saca lo mejor de mí

BN: Uy Q saca lo mejor de mí-arremedándola

S: Ya mejor ayúdame a pensar que decirle

BN: Ok futura señora Fabray

S: Claro futuro señor Hummel

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

S: Aparte creo que Q no siente lo mismo por mi

BN: Por que dices eso?

S: Que no la ves toda embobada con el hobbit

BN: Ay Santy tu si que estas ciega

S: Oye!-golpeo el hombro de su compañero

BN: Ya animo, habla con Britt yo te ayudo a que Q se enamore perdidamente de ti, no creo que sea tan difícil tienes encantos hehe

S: Si pero como quieres que hable con Britt si su mamá no se va hasta dentro de una semana

BN: Por eso ve pensando que decirle para que no la lastimes

S: Aparte Q esta muy enojada conmigo no creo que por ahora me quiera hablar, se me hace que se invento eso de que se sentía mal solo para no verme

BN: Pues que hiciste

S: Nada, bueno si, es que ayer que fuimos de compras, Sugar me mando un mensaje y a mi lado estaba Quinn y me pregunto quien era y le conteste que eras tú

BN: Y yo por que?

S: No se fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y pues me arrebato el celular se dio cuenta que era Sugar y se enojo conmigo

BN. U.u eso me suena a celos de parte de Quinn, ve hablar con ella

S: No son celos se enojo por que ella me dijo que dejara a Sugar y a lo mejor pensó que todavía no terminaba con ella, aparte a que hora puedo hablar con ella siempre esta su hobbit, no la deja ni un minuto sola

BN: Ya se¡- miro a la latina quien lo miraba confundida- tengo una idea

* * *

En un restaurante no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Santana y Blaine hablando una pareja hablaba

_**"Ya te dije cumple con lo acordado y tendrás tu gran recompensa"**_

_**"Claro are todo al pie de la letra pero un adelanto de lo prometido, para hacer mejor mi trabajo"**_

_**"Ok toma pero quiero un impecable trabajo"**_

**_"Téngalo por seguro jefa_"**

* * *

**Todo por hoy chicas gracias por leer el fic, espero y les guste el capitulo, lo hice un poco largo para complacerlas, espero sus comentarios y/O sugerencias les mando besos**

**siganme en twitter tatumaniatik1**


	9. 9 Vive el momento

**Capitulo 9. Vive el momento**

* * *

BN: Ya esta vas hacer eso mientras, yo entretengo a Rachel y a las demás

S: Ay Blai que plan tan loco

BN: Ni tan loco solo así saldrás de dudas y quien quita y pasa algo bueno

S: Bueno ya me voy, te marco antes de llegar para que me digas como vas con eso de distraer a todas

BN: Si anda ya vete, no te vayas a acobardar ee

S: Eso espero bueno ya me voy bye- se despidió de Blaine y se dirigió al lugar del plan

En casa de Rachel estaba una Quinn recién levantada en pijama, pensando en lo ocurrido con aquel mensaje de Sugar hasta que el timbre la saco de sus pensamientos

**"DING DONG"**

Q: Quien?- corrió abrir

S: Hola Q

Q: A eres tu que quiere, no se supone que iban a ver los vestidos- fría

S: Eso no importa, sigues enojada conmigo?

Q: Tu que crees

S: Perdón Quinnie- bajo la mirada- estas bien? Rachel dijo que te sentías mal y me quede muy preocupada

Q: Estoy bien

S: Puedo pasar

Q: Tengo de otra?

S: Ya Q

Q: Ya que Santana

S: No estés enojada conmigo, eh hablado con Blaine, sobre el por que estabas enojada conmigo

Q: Y eso a mi que?

S: Pues me hizo dudar algo

Q: Que cosa- nerviosa

S: Que por que te enojas así conmigo por lo de Sugar si solo somos mejores amigas y que pareciera que tu tienes celos

Q: Que!- grito- yo celos por favor Santana somos ami…- No pudo terminar es palabra ya que Santana se abalanzo hacia ella y comenzó a besarla, era un beso lleno de amor, despertando sentimientos olvidados, ese beso duro mas de lo normal hasta que el aire les hizo falta, tratando de recuperar la respiración se miraron fijamente a los ojos

S: Dime que no sentiste nada

Q: No te puedo mentir- acariciando la mejilla de Santana

S: Te amo Quinn, he callado este sentimiento desde que te conocí

Q: Y por que no me dijiste lo que sentías por mi antes de que estuviera con Rachel

S: De hecho lo iba hacer

Q: Y por que no lo hiciste

S: Por que…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Santana iba de camino al salón del Glee club, iba decidida a cantarle una canción a Quinn para mostrarle lo que sentía por ella

S: _"Hoy será el mejor día de mi vida me le declarare a Quinnie con una canción mi favorita "Lucky", estoy segura que no me rechazara, he visto como me mira, si hoy Quinn será mi novia estoy tan contenta"_-pensó

MRS: Bueno chicos tomen asiento que su compañera Quinn nos va a cantar algo

Todos tomaron asiento y Santana no dejaba de sonreír, tomo asiento para disfrutar de la actuación de su futura novia y esperando su turno

Q: Empiecen- le dijo a los músicos y empezó a sonar la pista

_"Lucky"_

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

S: _"Que por que esa canción, yo se la iba…, será que es para mi yey"_-pensó mientras veía alegre la actuación de Quinn

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

S:_"Si seguro es para mi, aww que mona es Q_"-pensó Santana no se dio cuenta que una rubia la miraba como si estuviera enamorada de ella

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Mientras cantaba Quinn miraba de reojo a Santana y a Rachel notaba el gran interés de las dos chicas

Q_:" Ni modo ya le dije a Rachel que si, pensé que Santana me lo diría, parece que no le intereso, pero Rachel tiene lo suyo, aunque Santana es una diosa, concéntrate Quinn Rachel ya es tu novia_"-pensó

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair_  
_though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_UH UH UH UH UH UH UUUUHH…._

La canción termino y todos aplaudieron, Santana no quitaba su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando que aquella canción era para ella

Q: Gracias chicos, esta canción la cante para alguien en especial que es…- hizo una pausa

S:_" Si ya lo va a decir me propondrá si quiero ser su novia"_-pensó se iba a levantar cuando escucho el nombre para quien iba aquella canción

Q: Para Rachel- al escuchar eso Santana quiso romper a llorar pero aguanto, apretando sus manos en forma de puño, no se dio cuenta que un morocho la observaba

R: Si chicos Q y yo somos novias ayer se lo pedí y dijo que si

Q: Así que ya saben si se meten con mi chica, se meten conmigo y con todas las cherrios- le guiño el ojo a Santana quien estaba apunto de explotar en lagrimas, pero disimulo y le regalo una sonrisa fingida a Quinn, todos los chicos se pararon a felicitar a las chicas, todos excepto Santana que salió corriendo para que no la vieran llorar y detrás de ella un morocho

Q:_" Y Santana- miraba a todos lados buscándola- Donde se metió será que se puso celosa y si le gusto"_-pensó

* * *

En las canchas de futbol estaba una latina destrozada, limpiándose las lagrimas y tratando de calmarse, para que nadie note que esa noticia la lastimo, hasta que un morocho la interrumpe

BN: No llores Sany

S: No estoy llorando

BN: Si estas llorando

S: No le digas a nadie- lo miro

BN: No le diré a nadie tranquila- la abrazo

S: Gracias Blai- rompió el abrazo ya mas tranquila- es que no se en que momento paso eso, por que no me dijo nada se supone que somos mejores amigas y nos contamos todo

BN: Segura que todo

S: Bueno de mi parte no todo, pero como carajos no se da cuenta que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella, que tan ciega es y le tengo que regalar unos lentes o será que no lo quiere ver dime por que yo no entiendo nada

BN: Ay Sany te entiendo, pero a lo mejor y solo hace esto para probar si tu sientes algo por ella, a lo mejor y piensa que tu no estas interesada en ella, por que no le das celos?

S: No creo eso, es más obvio que me gusta, y segundo celos no creo que funcione, aparte con quien

BN: Estoy seguro que si servirá, además yo conozco a cierta rubia, que esta loquita por ti y en el Glee Club no te quita la mirada de encima

S: Brittany?

BN: Si ella, a leguas se le ve que quiere todo contigo

S: Pero ella?, digo es muy linda, pero con ella es solo besos y nada mas un "free", aparte sabe Q y no le toma importancia

BN: No le toma importancia por que piensa que es algo pasajero, a lo mejor ya con una relación formal se pone celosa, aparte no pierdes nada con intentarlo

S: Tienes razón que mas puedo perder, si ya perdí a la mujer que mas amo en el mundo

BN: No seas dramática, ya te pareces a Rachel, además veras que Q regresara a los brazos de cierta latina sexy y Caliente

S: Al menos esa enana tiene a Q, en estos momentos quisiera ser ella para estar con Quinn, bueno ya basta te voy hacer caso, y no vayas a decir nada ok

BN: Y cuando he dicho algo sobre lo que hablamos, como se ve que conoces a tu mejor amigo ee

S: Ya lo se pero solo reafirmo hehe bueno nos vemos Gominola hee

BN: Adiós diablilla

* * *

Esa misma tarde en hora del almuerzo Santana estaba en su casillero guardando sus cosas, cuando una rubia de ojos azules la interrumpe

B: Hola Sany- la beso en la mejilla

S: Hola Britt, que pasa?

B: Amm es que te quiero preguntar algo

S: Si dime

B: Amm este… ay, no se como decírtelo, me pones nerviosa Sany, toma ahí dice lo que quiero preguntarle, lo he escrito por si no me animaba a decírtelo hee- le dio un papel color rojo con corazones de color rosa, y las letras de colores

**"No se como pedírtelo, pero bueno un amigo tuyo muy cercano, me ayudo a decidirme hacer esto, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo queriéndolo hacer, bueno la pregunta es:**

**¿Santy quieres ser mi novia?**

**-PD: Espero y sea un si y si dices que no bueno yo te entenderé besos, Britt-**

S:_"Aww es tan tierna, tal vez si me pueda enamorar de ella después de todo, y dejar de lado a Quinn lo intentare, como dice Blai no pierdo nada"_-pensó

B: Y entonces?- pregunto tímida

S: Claro que quiero ser tu novia Britt- la abrazo

En un pasillo no muy lejano estaba Blaine quien había observado toda la escena y se le ocurrió poner en pie su plan de **"celos a Quinn"** fue por ella y para su mala suerte estaba con Rachel y la paseo por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con una escena tan tierna y que iniciaría el plan

B: Santy te puedo besar?

S: Eso no se pregunta Britt, y si quieres claro puedes besarme

Brittany se acerco a Santana y le dio un beso duradero muy tierno se separaron y Britt se sonrojo a lo que Santana la tomo de la mano y se fueron de ahí

Q: _"Que Santana y Britt pero que.. solo era un juego"_-pensó

BN: Wao quien iba a pensar que esas dos iban a terminar juntas no?

R: Son tan lindas igual que yo y Quinn, solo espero y Britt le quite lo mandona a Santana hee o no amor?

Q: E.. que si _–"por que con ella, digo no es que tenga celos, bueno la verdad si pero pues eso solo afirma lo que yo pensaba, yo no le intereso a Santana como una chica si no solo como amiga_"-pensó

**FINFLASBACK:**

Q: Pero yo pensé que no querías nada conmigo, entablaste una relación con Britt y casi no me hacías caso

S: Lo hice solo por que me dolió mucho cuando, dijiste que tu y Rachel eran novias y para sobrellevar el dolor le dije a Britt que si quería ser su novia, aunque en el fondo eras tu en quien pensaba todo el tiempo, me mataba verte con Rachel al principio de tu relación con ella no te hacia caso, o no te ponía atención

Q: Pues con ese comportamiento solo causaste que dejara de creer en que algo podía pasar entre nosotras dos

S: Perdón si así te lo hice pensar pero entiéndeme Q estaba mal lo menos que quería era, seguir llorando por ti todas las noches

Q: Pero ahora que vas hacer Santana, yo sigo con Rachel, no le puedo hacer esto

S: No se si de verdad me quieres debes...-la interrumpio

Q: Shh solo "vive el momento"

Santana se abalanzo a los labios de Quinn y empezaron a besarse, con pasión, deseo hasta que terminaron en el cuarto de Quinn, Santana no dejaba de besarla, Quinn solo la seguía, esos besos fueron subiendo de tono cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire, empezó una incontrolable lucha dentro sus bocas, sus lenguas jugueteaban, tocándose, rozándose, la temperatura comenzó a subir y sus cuerpos pedían estar desnudos, Santana comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de Quinn, quien soltó un pequeño gemido, seguido de esto, Santana comenzó a repartir besos por el cuello de la rubia, y empezó a desabrochar la camisa de esta, dejando a la vista sus pechos, con una de sus manos tomo uno y empezó a darle masaje mientras que al otro lo estimulaba con su lengua, La rubia estaba tan excitada, que apretaba los glúteos de la latina, quien gemía al sentir las manos de Quinn, en un movimiento rápido logro quitarle el pantalón y la rubia quedo solo en bragas, se podía notar lo mojada que estaba, la rubia de ojos color avellana no se quiso quedar atrás y empujo a Santana a la cama, le quito el pantalón, la blusa y el sostén, dejándola igual que ella, comenzaron a besarse, Quinn tomo el mando esta vez y comenzó a estimular los pezones de la latina, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos, la rubia se excitaba cada ves mas al sentir que los pezones de Santana se ponían cada vez mas duros, comenzó a besar su vientre, repartiendo besos por sus piernas, no dejando ningún rincón sin besar, cuando llego a su entrepierna observo la humedad de Santana y comenzó a estimular su clítoris por encima de las bragas, Santana comenzaba a Gritar cada vez mas fuerte, la rubia se detuvo y dirigió su lengua al ombligo de la latina, que al sentirla se arqueo, la latina recupero el aliento y tomo a Quinn por la cintura la recostó y le quito las bragas, antes de empezar subió para besarla y susurrarle algo al oído, con una sexy y ronca voz _"Gracias por esto Q me encantas"_, volvió al centro de la rubia y comenzó a probar el sabor de aquella mujer que la tenia locamente enamorada, la rubia comenzó a menear las caderas, Santana tuvo que poner presión en estas para que siguiera con su trabajo, paro unos segundos y miro a la rubia quien la miraba tiernamente, regreso al centro y entro con dos dedos al interior de la rubia quien soltó un gran gemido al sentir los dedos de la latina dentro de ella, Santana paro y beso a la rubia esta comenzó a estimular a la latina, y le quito la bragas y repitió lo que le hizo la latina, minutos después la rubia se acomodo encima de la latina, soltaron un gemido las dos al sentir sus centros rosar, siguieron así hasta que la rubia soltó un gran gemido, tomo un respiro y comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la latina quien aun no se corría, _"mas rápido Q"_ le gritaba Santana hasta que alcanzo el orgasmo máximo y se miraron para darse un tierno beso

S: Así quiero estar contigo Q

Q: Y yo contigo Sany, pero no podemos, yo estoy con Rach y tu con Britt

S: No te preocupes, yo voy a terminar con Britt

Q: Pero yo no estoy segura de querer terminar con Rachel

S: No me amas?

Q: Claro que te amo, pero no puedo lastimar a Rachel, Sany perdón

S: Pensé que eras diferente Q eres una cobarde- dicho esto Santana recogió su ropa y se vistió, al igual que Quinn

* * *

Sonó un celular y empezaron a buscarlos

S: Es el mío solo contesto y me voy

**"S: Bueno**

**BN: Hola Sany, que paso, si funciono**

**S: Luego te platico, para que marcaste**

**BN: Ah por que le he dicho a las chicas que fuiste a casa de Rachel, por que Quinn te marco y bla bla**

**S: ¿Y?**

**BN: Pues que me han dicho que te marque para que vayamos todos incluso Q a un bar-karaoke**

**S: No tengo ánimo para ir a cantar a quien sabe donde**

**BN: Eso suena a que no salió del todo bien el plan**

**S: Pues al principio si, pero después todo fue una mierda- furiosa mirando a Quinn**

**BN: Vamos que si no me van a matar, si no van**

**S: Esta bien le diré que vaya, donde están?**

**BN: No se bien donde, te mando la dirección del bar en un mensaje vale**

**S: ok espero tu mensaje, bye"**

S: Quieren que vayamos a un bar-karaoke

Q: Vas a ir

S: Tengo que aparte, voy hablar de una vez por todas con Brittany

Q: Perdóname por ser cobarde Sany

S: Ya no hables y mejor apúrate que Blaine me mandara un mensaje con la dirección y me voy

Q: Sany no seas así conmigo, si estuvieras en mi lugar

S: Estoy en el mismo o peor lugar que tu Quinn

Q: Sany – se acerco a Santana queriendo besarla pero esta la esquivo

S: Ya que tu novia nos esta esperando

* * *

Llego el mensaje y salieron directo al bar, de camino a este, hubo mucho silencio, Quinn miraba a Santana, pero esta no la miraba, llegaron y todos estaban esperándolas

K: Al fin Satán te tardaste horas

S: Cálmate porcelana y no molestes

MB: Ya vamos a entrar

Todos entraron menos Blaine y Santana

BN: Que paso Sany

S: Todo se fregó Blaine

BN: Por que dices eso, Q no quiere nada contigo?

S: No al contrario resulta que siente lo mismo por mi, que yo por ella

BN: entonces?

S: Le he dicho que la amo, que por ella voy a terminar con Britt, y sabes que me ha dicho que ella no esta segura de querer terminar con la enana esa

BN: Se esta portando igual que tu en un principio no debes juzgarla San

S: No es que la juzgue pero yo por ella me estoy jugando todo y a ella no le importa en lo mas mínimo

BN: Tranquila San, ya pensaremos en algo para hacer que Q, se decida por ti

S: Bueno ya vamos que si no viene tu novio, y comienza a molestar

Ya todos adentro en una mesa grande, tomando limonadas, Blaine y Santana tomando un vodka, cuando empieza el ambiente en el bar

_**"Ya es hora del karaoke quien será el o la elegida"**_

MB: Sube a cantar Rach

R: No se, no he estado practicando últimamente

K: Vamos tu puedes Rach, Aquí ella quiere pasar!- grito señalando a Rachel

**_"Ya tenemos a una voluntaria demos le un aplauso"_**

Comenzó a sonar la canción

_"Don´t on my parade"_

_Don't tell me not to live __Just sit and putta __Life's candy_

_And the sun's a ball of butter_  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_  
_I simply got to_  
_If someone takes a spill_  
_It's me and not you_  
_Who told you_  
_You're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir_  
_I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose_  
_Of sheer perfection_  
_A freckle on the nose_  
_Of life's complexion_  
_The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye_

_I gotta fly once_  
_I gotta try once_  
_Only can die once, right, sir_  
_Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see_  
_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me love_  
_Cause I'm a "comer"_  
_I simply gotta march_  
_My heart's a drummer_  
_Don't bring around a cloud_  
_To rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now_  
_Get what I want, I know how_  
_One roll for the whole shebang_  
_One throw that bell will go clang_  
_Eye on the target and wham!_  
_One shot, one gun shot and bam_  
_Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!_

_I'll march my band out_  
_I'll beat my drum_  
_And if I'm fanned out_  
_Your turn at bat, sir_  
_At least I didn't fake it_  
_Hat, sir_  
_I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me love_  
_Cause I'm a "comer"_  
_I simply gotta march_  
_My heart's a drummer_  
_Nobody, no nobody_  
_Is gonna rain on my parade_

Termino la canción y todos aplaudieron

R: Wow quiero limonada se me seco la garganta

MB: Cantas muy bien, no la dejes ir ee Quinn es un tesoro

Q: Si verdad- sonrió a lo que Santana rodo los ojos

B: Pero mi Sany canta mejor

MB: No lo creo hija pero bueno, cuando se van a casar Santana

S: No se, ya le he dicho que no hemos pensado en eso- enojada

BN: Cálmate San ya estas borracha

S: Yo no estoy borracha

R: Ya cálmate Sany

S: No me voy a calmar y menos por que tú me lo pidas, maldita enana

BN: Ven

Q: Si ahí que llevarla al baño para que se le baje

* * *

Blaine y Quinn tomaron a Santana de la cintura y la llevaron al baño

S: Ya te dije que no estoy borracha, es solo que la mama de Brittany me choca, me pone mal

Q: Tranquila ya sabes como es

S: Pareciera que quiere que Rachel fuera su yerna, elogia mucho

BN: No digas eso

S: Es verdad y tu lo sabes, maldita enana siempre se queda con lo mío-señalando a Quinn

Q: San contrólate

S: Eso no decías hace unas horas

Q: Santana- le dio una cachetada y se fue

BN: Ves lo que te ganas San, ya cálmate

S: Esta bien ya me calmo, pero le voy a cantar una canción a Quinn, y de unas vez por todas voy a terminar con Britt, para librarme de su estúpida madre

* * *

**"Ahora con ustedes la Srta. Santana"**

Kurt, Katherine, Quinn, Brittany y Rachel se quedaron sorprendidos al oír que Santana iba a cantar

S: Bueno esta canción va dedicada a todos y todas las que han confesado sus sentimientos y no son correspondidos, vamos Blaine- Blaine comenzó a tocar el piano

_"Hopelessly devoted to you"_

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,_  
_My eyes are not the first to cry._  
_I'm not the first to know_  
_There's just no getting over you._

Miraba a Quinn, como si fueran las únicas que estuvieran en ese lugar

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing_  
_To sit around and wait for you._  
_But, baby can't you see_  
_There's nothing else for me to do?_  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you._

_But now,_  
_There's no where to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love aside._  
_I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you,_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you._

Santana comenzó a llorar, no podía evitar el dolor de que Quinn, no pudiera hacer el esfuerzo de estar con ella.

_My head is saying "Fool! Forget him"_  
_My heart is saying, "Don't let go"_  
_Hold on to the end,_  
_That's what I intend to do._  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_.

Quinn no pudo evitar sentir como su Corazón se quebraba, el sentir que por culpa de ella, Santana estaba llorando y mas aun que ella sabia que esa canción iba para ella, no aguanto y corrió al baño a llorar, Rachel solo miro la escena y no dijo nada

_But now,_  
_There's no where to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love aside._  
_I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you,_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you,_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you._

Termino y todos en el bar se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, algunos de los clientes lloraban por tan emotiva presentación cuando bajo del escenario, algunas persona la felicitaron por la gran presentación, el encargado se acerco a ella, ofreciéndole trabajo ahí, a lo que Santana le dijo que lo pensaría y le dio su tarjeta

* * *

B: Aww amor que bonita canción-la iba a besar pero Santana la esquivo

S: Ven Britt, quiero hablar contigo

B: Que pasa Sany

S: Te voy hacer sincera, por que no quiero lastimarte, ya no estoy enamorada de ti, o mas bien creo que nunca lo estuve, solo te quería como a una amiga, perdón Britt, pero ya no puedo seguir engañándote así, no debo ser egoísta y atándote a un futuro sin amor, no te debo limitar a que seas feliz con alguien mas, perdóname Britt espero y me llegues a perdonar

B: Yo ya lo sabia San y se de quien estas enamorada, yo esperaba que con el tiempo, te llegaras a enamorar de mi pero veo que no, y no te culpo te quiero y no hay nada que perdonar-se abrazaron

S: Yo también te quiero Britt, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti ok, y te voy a cuidar de quien te haga daño, se feliz hermosa, y nunca dejes que tu mama se meta en tu vida

B: Hehe gracias Sany y lo de mi mama se que es así pero bueno, tranquila, te puedo pedir un favor?

S: Si dime…..

* * *

**Todo por hoy, hehe ahora si me luci eee lo hice mas largo de lo normal, si quieren que los capitulos sean asi de largos mandenme su opinion, bueno espero y les guste el capitulo, tambien lo hice largo trantado de compensar los dias que no actualizo, pero por eso les pregunto que dia quieren que actualize, besos y gracias por leer mi fic, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias**

**_Respondo reviews:_**

**_Guest: Gracias por leer y que bueno que te gusta el fic y prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar, besos y gracias por leer mi historia_**

**_nini: Perdon si te parece aburrida la historia, pero le trato de poner un poco mas de drama antes de juntar a las Quinntana, pero ya se veran como pareja despues del proximo capitulo, y puse mas Quinntana en este capitulo para complacerte gracias por leer mi fic besos_**

**_santy: Gracias por tu review, que bueno que te gusto, y puse una de tus ideas hehe y sobre sugar no se, que va ahcer todavia no se me ocurre, pero sera algo malo y a lo mejor alguien muera y claro que no me molesta que me des tu opinion en fin la hitoria es para ustedes que leen mi fic y gracias por leer mi historia besos_**

**_siganme en twitter tatumaniatik1_**

**_de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, me motiva a seguir con la historia saludos desde méxico._**


	10. el plan

**Capitulo 10 El plan**

Ahora que va a pasar? , ya no estoy con Britt y por un lado me siento aliviada, relajada y por otro lado me siento deprimida, triste, por qué? Quinn no quiere dejar a su hobbit si a quien ama es a mí no a ella, la verdad no estoy segura de seguir luchando por ella si a Quinn no le importa en lo más mínimo.

* * *

BN: por qué hiciste eso?, no puedo quitar mi cara de *…*

S: Britt me lo pidió, aparte desde hace tiempo que soñaba con hacer algo así

BN: Ahí Santy solo de recordarlo me da risa

**FLASBACK**:

B: Te puedo pedir algo?

S: Claro dime

B: Primero que nada me regalarías un ultimo beso? – desviando la mirada al piso

S: Claro – se acercó y le dio un tierno pero corto beso

B: Gracias- sonrojada- bueno la otra cosa es que pongas en su lugar a mi madre, para decirle que por su culpa tú me dejaste y deje de meterse en mi vida, aunque esa no se la verdad pero le quiero dar una lección a mi mama

S: Enserio?, pero te advierto que seré algo no sé cómo decirlo, amm tendré que dejar salir a Snixx

B: Esta bien pero no la vayas a matar eee

S: Solo será una lección no pienso matarla- se detuvo- aunque….

B: Santana

S: Ok solo bromeaba, lo hare solo porque tú me lo pides, pero…

B: Que pasa

S: Seguiremos siendo amigas, yo te quiero y no te quiero perder como amiga

B: Claro que vamos a seguir siendo amigas Sany- se abalanzo y la abrazo

Las dos chicas regresaron a la mesa para poner en práctica el plan de estas

B: Sany ya siéntate- invitándola con sus manos

S: No Brittany – seria

B: Que te pasa- triste

S: Que quieres que me pase, que no me ves estoy bien

MB: Oye que te pasa Santana, porque le hablas así a mi hija

S: Porque haha- ríe irónicamente- por su culpa lo único que hace es juzgarme o compararme con la enana esa- señalando a Rachel-ya estoy harta de usted, sabe que me estoy dando cuenta de algo

MB: De que te diste cuenta niña tonta

S: No me diga niña tonta, usted solo controla la vida de su hija, porque no pudo ser feliz con la suya, lo único que va hacer es arruinarle la vida a Brittany, ya no es una niña ella se puede cuidar sola ya es una señorita

MB: Cállate niña babosa- Quinn quien apenas regresaba del baño se quedó sorprendida por aquel número, al igual que todos los que estaban en esa mesa

S: No me diga así señora, porque si me busca me encuentra y no me va a importar que sea la madre de Brittany

K: Ya cálmate Satán

S: Tu cállate que contigo no estoy hablando

Q: Santana cálmate ya

S: No me voy a calmar, porque aquí a la señora le duelen sus verdades y no es mi culpa

MB: Por lo menos mi hija tiene quien se preocupe por ella no que tus padres te hacen pasar por muerta por lo que eres- Santana ya estaba más que prendida eso ultimo la lastimo mucho, quiso llorar pero aguanto, ese disque plan de Britt se había convertido en un verdadero pleito

B: Mama ya cállate

S: Usted no sabe nada así que mejor cállese

MB: Ahora a quien es a quien le duelen sus verdades

Santana logro calmarse un poco y le guiño el ojo a Brittany sin que nadie se diera cuenta, haciéndole entender que no haría nada malo, solo lo que planearon, tomo un la botella de wiski y se acercó a Katherine

S: Me has hecho enojar mucho pero no te voy a pegar porque respeto a mis mayores, solo hare algo que hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de hacer- destapo la botella y empezó a bañar con wiski a Katherine quien solo se quedó muda

MB: Malcriada

S: Haha prefiero mil veces ser una malcriada a tener una madre como usted, y a ver si ya deja de fregar la vida de su hija, yo me retiro adiós amigos, fue una encantadora noche-miro de reojo a Quinn y luego dirigió la mirada a Brittany - a deberás Britt perdón por lo que voy a decir pero tú y yo terminamos no puedo seguir así

Argumentado eso salió de aquel bar-karaoke, todos quedaron mudos en aquel lugar

B: Por tu culpa el amor de mi vida me ha dejado te odio mama

MB: Es mejor así ella no te merece

B: Cállate

R: Mejor vamos al baño para limpiarte Kat

Kurt, Quinn, Katherine y Rachel fueron al baño a ayudar a asear a la madre de Britt, en la mesa solo se quedaron Brittany y Blaine quien no podía salir de aquel sock

BN: Estas bien Britt

B: Si, se lo merecía- en eso le llego un mensaje de texto

**"Misión cumplida Princesa, espero no haberme pasado he he, aunque ella también me lastimo, se pueden quedar en mi casa, yo voy a casa de Blaine, tengo copia de la llave le avisas por favor, dile que yo le explico cuando llegue y para que no lleve a su noviecito besos …..**

**-santana- "**

BN: Quién es?, era Santana?, Que te dijo?, porque sonríes eee

B: Si era ella y dice que te avise que se va ha quedar en tu casa y ya ella te explica cuando llegues y que no lleves a Kurt

BN: OK

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

S: Si estuvo algo gracioso, pero no te voy a negar que quería romper a llorar cuando dijo lo de mis padres-triste

BN: Tranquila Santy sabes que yo soy como tu familia que digo "como", soy tu familia soy tu hermano

S: He gracias Blai, te quiero- lo abrazo

BN: Y yo a ti Sany

* * *

En el departamento de Rachel

R: Uff que noche- dejándose caer en el sillón

Q: aja- en la cocina

R: Porque? se puso así Santana, pobre de Britt debe estar super triste porque Santana la dejo

Q: No la note triste, de hecho se le veía Feliz

R: No sé, pero estoy cansada vayamos a **"dormir"**

Q: Adelántate tu yo voy a marcarle a Santana para hablar con ella

R: Ay pero no quiero dormir Q quiero que hagamos el amor, luego le marcas ven

Q: Esto es importante Rach, aparte no tengo ganas

R: MM bueno voy a dormir y si cuando acabes de marcar te dan ganas me vas a buscar- le guiño un ojo y se fue al cuarto

* * *

S: Si esa canción fue para ella, no viste que se dio cuenta y salió corriendo

BN: Pues como no, todo lo que hicieron en la tarde y con lo que te sale

S: si pero..-comenzó a sonar su teléfono- shhh es ella a ver qué me dice

BN: Dile que estas en casa de Sugar a ver que te dice

S: OK ya cállate shh

**"S: Que quieres?**

**Q: Por que hiciste eso?, donde estas?**

**S: Por que quise y en la casa de Sugar**

**Q: Que?¡ por que estas en su casa, ya andan otra vez y Birttany… y …-paro**

**S: Y tu eso es lo que ibas a decir?**

**Q: Si**

**S: Pues yo que sepa, ya me dejaste en claro que prefieres a tu hobbit, así que se feliz con ella-le colgó, Quinn se quedó furiosa y salió de la casa de Rachel para ir por Santana a la casa de Sugar"**

BN: Que te dijo

S: Que porque estaba con Sugar que si ya había regresado con ella

BN: Ay no, luego ese acto de colgarle, eso fue… wau, de seguro y te vuelve a marcar por dejarla tirada en el teléfono

S: No me importa, es solo para que se de cuenta que me puede perder y tiene que tomar una decisión ya

* * *

En el auto de Quinn

Q: No vas a regresar con ella Sany, tu eres mía y si por ti tengo que dejar a Rach lo voy hacer haaa-pensó furiosa

Q: Aquí es ahora te las vas a ver conmigo Sugar

Bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, toco el timbre, como desesperada, hasta que 15 minutos después abrieron

SG: Que haces aquí Fabray- amarrándose la bata, con el pelo todo alborotado

Q: Donde?-se quedó muda- " de seguro y lo estaban haciendo aaaa"

SG: Donde qué?- Quinn la empujo y entro a su casa

Q: Donde esta Santana, de seguro estaban teniendo sexo verdad, vengo por ella, donde esta

SG: Santana?, ella no está aquí, estás loca

Q: Dime donde está o no te la a cavas- agarrando a Sugar de la bata agitándola

SG: Ey suéltame- empujando a la rubia- no me toques y ya te he dicho que Santana no está aquí, si quieres revisa, aunque si por algo te dijo que estaba conmigo es porque… ya te olvido y quiere estar conmigo

Q: Eso quisieras Motta, veo que aquí no está, pero más te vale que no te acerques a mi chica

SG: O.o tu chica?, acaso ya terminaste con Rachel- Quinn cambio su facción- por lo que veo aun no, así que no tienes derecho de llamarle así, todavía tengo el camino libre, ya me informaron que termino con Brittany así que prepárate para la guerra porque Santana será mía

Q: Ni lo pienses- salió de su casa y se dirigió a su auto

* * *

Ya en el auto

Q: Porque me dijo que estaba con Motta, me mintió o será que apenas viene para acá, a no…me quedare aquí y cuando la vea me la subo al carro y me la llevo, no voy a dejar que me la quite… mejor le voy a marcar y le diré que quiero hablar con ella

**"S: Ahora qué?**

**Q: Porque me mentiste**

**S: Te mentí con qué? – miro a Blaine quien reía porque su plan se vino a bajo**

**Q: Vine a la casa de Sugar y no estas acá, donde te metiste**

**S: Que fuiste a la casa de Sugar?- al escuchar esto Blaine soltó una carcajada bastante fuerte**

**Q: Estas con Blaine verdad, porque me mentiste, ahora voy para allá**

**S: No vengas que no te voy abrir**

**Q: Esta bien no me abras, pero estaré gritando, hasta que me habrás, así que nos vemos en un rato-colgó"**

BN: Que paso hehe- recuperando el aire de las risas

S: Menso- le dio un golpe en el hombro- viene para acá, se dio cuenta que estoy contigo, porque escucho tu risa

BN: Perdón es que me dio bastante risa, el ver tu cara y escuchar que fue a casa de Sugar

S: No te rías de ella menso, porque lo hizo si esta con el hobbit

BN: Por celos y por qué te quiere y luego dices que la ciega es Q

S: Síguele eee y te vas a arrepentir después, mejor ahí que esperar a que venga Q apaga todas la luces, para que cuando llegue piense que ya estamos dormidos

BN: Ok, jefa haha

S: No me provoques gominola

Paso media hora y Santana y Blaine estaban asomados por la ventana esperando a que Quinn legara

BN: Yo creo ya no viene, San

S: Eso creo mejor vámonos a dormir

BN: No mejor ahí que ver pelis de terror

S: Mmm ok pero solo no me empieces abrazar cuando te da miedo

BN: Ni que fueras quien ni te iba a abrazar esta vez

Empezaron a escoger la película cuando….

* * *

**Todo por hoy, lo se fue muy corto pero pues no se, hehe espero y les haya gustado espero sus reviews comentarios y/o sugerencias, ya se se me acaba de ocurri algo ya tengo adelantado el otro capitulo si quieren que lo suba hoy mismo, ayudenme con 5 reviews vale besos**

**repondo reviews:**

**Mavi182: No se no se me habia ocurrido que muriera Rachel, pero todo puede pasar tal vez si o no, ya lo pensare sera sorpresa hehe, gracias por tu review, besos**

**guest: Gracias que bueno que te gusto el cap y pues no pienso que haya sido egoista de britt estar con san si sabia que no la amaba, el amor hacia la latina era muy grande que, tuvo que luchar para que se enamorara de ella, gracias por tu review, abrazos y besos :)**

**nini: Hehe que bueno que te gusto, y :) gracias por lo de que te enamoraste de mi por el cap pasado, y seguire asi, gracias por tu opinion y habra mucho mas drama besos y gracias por tu review :)**

**siganme en twitter tatumaniatik1**

**Ya saben el reto si quieren doble cap hoy manden reviews 3 besos**


	11. serenata

**Para que vean que no soy mala doble capitulo aunque solo recibi dos reviews gracias andrea(guest) y , disfruten el cap**

** Capítulo 11 serenata**

* * *

Empezaron a escoger la peli cuando, empezó a sonar música

"keep holding on"

Santana se asomó a la ventana al escuchar la música, su sorpresa fue ver a Quinn cantando y Puck en la guitarra junto con artie

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Quinn miraba a Santana, le regalba miradas llenas de amor y miedo al mismo tiempo

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Blaine quedo fascinado con la sorpresa que Quinn le había traido a Santana, el comenzo a llorar de la emoción

S_:" Es muy linda pero eso no quita la idea de que sigue con Rachel_"-pensó

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_Q:"Por ti voy a luchar San, pero ojala y me esperes, y no se entrometa la tonta de Sugar_"-pensó

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

La canción termino, Santana salió corriendo de la casa de Blaine y se lanzo a los brazos de Quinn

S: Gracias fue muy lindo

Q: Es solo una respuesta a tu pregunta, voy a luchar por ti San

S: Enserio- se dejó caer ya que Quinn la cargo

Q: Si pero solo te pido tiempo, para saber cómo terminar con Rachel

S: Esta bien, te voy a esperar, pero no tardes mucho

Q: No solo hasta que estemos viejitas

S: Que¡

Q: Es broma Sany, contigo quiero llegar hasta viejitas, todas arrugadas como pasas

S: Yo no estaré arrugada como pasa hehe y a todo esto que hacen ellos aquí?- señalando a Puck y Artie

Q: Les dije que me ayuda….-se detuvo cuando vio quien estaba llegando a ese lugar

SG: O pero si es la señorita fabray

Q: Tu qué haces aquí

SG: Pues como me fuiste a despertar, me quede pensando en Sany y quise venir a verla y de paso traerle un regalo

S: Como sabía que estaba aquí

SG: Solo me lo imagine como tu y Blaine siempre están juntos y se apoyan en todo, a deberás, siento que hayas terminado con Britt- simulando un cara triste

S: Gracias era lo mejor y a que vienes?

SG: Toma te traje unas rosas y unos chocolates

S: Gracias no te hubieras molestado

Q: Si no te hubieras molestado, como que ya es tarde no Sugar deberías irte ya a tu casa

SG: Pues ni tan tarde, tú me espantaste el sueño y todavía no termina mi sorpresa para Santy

Q: A no todavía hay más?

SG: Si

S: De verdad no te molestes Sugar

SG: Como sé que te gusta el mariachi, no hablo muy bien español pero…bueno, te traje uno bueno casi, es que me costó mucho encontrar uno a estas horas pero bueno chicos!-grito

Venían unos 6 muchachos, tres de ellos eran de un verdadero grupo de mariachi y los otros 3 eran, Sam, Joe y Finn

"si nos dejan"

Si nos dejan, nos vamos a querer toda la vida.  
Si nos dejan, nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo.

_S:" Wao si que esta loca esta chica, pero yo amo a mi rubia aunque le tenga que dar tiempo, aparte solo soy amiga de Sugar ya se lo había deja bien en claro"-pensó_

Yo creo, podemos ver un nuevo amanecer, de un nuevo día.  
Yo pienso, que tu y yo podemos ser felices todavía.

_Se acercó a Santana y la tomo de la mano y le dio una vuelta, quien solo sonreía y Quinn la jalaba hacia ella para que no la tocara Sugar_

Si nos dejan, buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo.  
Si nos dejan, haremos de las nubes terciopelo.

_Q:"Que se cree está, robarme mi idea, pero no le va hacer fácil tener a mi chica, Sany es mia y solo mía"-pensó_

Y ahí, juntitos los dos, cerquita de Dios, será lo que soñamos.  
Si nos dejan, te llevo de la mano, corazón, y nos vamos.

Yo creo, podemos ver un nuevo amanecer, de un nuevo día.  
Yo pienso, que tu y yo podemos ser felices todavía.

Si nos dejan, buscamos un rincón cerca del cielo.  
Si nos dejan, haremos de las nubes terciopelo.

Y ahí, juntitos los dos, cerquita de Dios, será lo que soñamos.  
Si nos dejan, te llevo de la mano, corazón, y nos vamos.

Se acercó de nuevo a Santana y se inclinó ante ella para terminar de cantar las últimas estrofas

Si nos dejan, de todo lo demás nos olvidamos.

Si nos dejan.

Termino la canción y Santana comenzó a aplaudir igual que Puck, Artie y Blaine excepto Quinn quien solo miraba a Sugar

S: Que bonita actuación, nunca me imaginé que hablaras español

SG: No lo hablo solo me aprendí esta canción para cantártela a ti

S: Y que hacen finnosonte, boca de trucha y chico dios aquí

SG: Les marque para que me ayudaran a conquistar a la mujer más hermosa del mundo- Santana se sonrojo

Q: Si es la más hermosa pero ya tiene a quien amar- se acercó para abrazar a Santana posando sus manos en la cintura de la latina

SG: O no sabía que ya habías terminado con Rachel

S: No lo ha hecho- mirando triste

SG: Entonces no estés del todo segura Q, Sany aún no es tuya

Q: Pero lo será en muy poco de lo que te imaginas

SG: Bueno mientras tanto no perderé mi oportunidad de enamorar a Sany y quitártela

Q: No estés tan segura Motta

SG: Bueno me voy antes de que esto se ponga intenso adiós Sany- se acercó y le dio un beso a la latina casi cerca del labio

Q: Ey que te pasa

SG: Que

Q: Ahora si que te pasa por que la besas ahí

S: Tranquila Q

Q: Nada de tranquila ve donde te beso y no dices nada

SG: A lo mejor no dice nada porque le gusto- le guiño el ojo a Santana

Terminado de decir eso, Quinn se lanzó hacia Sugar y cayeron al piso, la rubia quedo encima y comenzó a cachetear a la castaña

S: Cálmate Q- tratando de separarla de Sugar

Sugar tomo fuerza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Quinn, quien solo se cayó de lado y Sugar aprovecho para levantarse

SG: Lo siento Sany, yo no le quería pegar solo que ella empezó

Quinn se reincorporo rápidamente y se volvió a lanzar hacia Sugar esta vez, comenzó jalándole el cabello, y dándole cachetadas, pellizcos, toda aquella acción que le causara dolos Le volvió a dar un puñetazo a la castaña quien comenzó a sangrar de la nariz

S: ya cálmense, sepárenlas- señalando a los chicos del glee club ahí presentes

Puck, Blaine y Sam agarraron a Quinn mientras Finn y joe tomaron a Sugar

Q: No me toquen suéltenme, esa perra se merece una lección-tratando de zafarse de los chicos

SG: Ya suéltenme, yo estoy tranquila ya me voy-limpiándose la sangre del labio

Q: Si mejor ya vete o te va a ir peor perra

SG: Si ya me voy pero solo, para planear la próxima sorpresa para Santana, para que se quede conmigo y no te confiese e Fabray- dicho esto se fue con los 6 chicos que llegaron con ella

* * *

P: Ya tranquila Q

Q: Ya estoy tranquila Puckerman, no molestes

A: Mejor nosotros nos vamos, vente Puck

AyP: Adiós chicas

S: Ven vamos adentro, ve tienes un ojo morado y el labio hinchado

Q: No me importa, Sugar quedo peor

* * *

Ya entraron a la Casa de Blaine

BN: Que show ee Quinnie

S: Ya¡ no le des alas, ven para acá

Q: Estas enojada conmigo?

S: Si

Q: Por qué?

S: Y todavía preguntas- comenzó a limpiarle la sangre que tenía en la ceja

Q: Auch duele

S: Ni te quejes, querías estar de machita no?, ahora te aguantas

Q: Pero lo hice por ti

S: Yo nunca te dije que se agarraran a golpes

Q: No pero me prendió ver que Sugar ya casi te besaba y tú no hacías nada

S: Para que decía algo, para que se agarraran peor

Q: Ya no te enojes conmigo, me dieron celos, que se acerquen a mi chica

S: Tu chica?, ni siquiera andamos y ya tienes a tu hobbit

Q: Pero con ella ya voy a terminar, contigo me voy a quedar toda la vida

S: Esta bien, ya no voy a estar enojada contigo, pero no te vuelvas a pelear así, me asusté mucho

Q: Aww te asustaste, mira quien lo iba a decir la señorita Santana López asustada, pensé que no iba a vivir para ver ese momento

S: Ya mensa- le pego en el hombro

Q: Auch

S: Uy perdón

Q: Oye

S: Que?

Q: Amm merezco un premio no?

S: Si unos cocos por la tarugada que hiciste

Q: Ay no me refería a otro cosa

S: Que cosa?

Q: Un beso

S: Haha crees que te mereces u….-Quinn se acerco y le dio un beso a la latina- no te merecías ningún beso así que regrésamelo- se volvieron a besar

BN: Ya sepárense tórtolas, me van a traumar

S: Cállate envidioso

Q: Te vas a quedar aquí?

S: Si por lo menos una semana en lo que se va Britt de mi casa y tu como le vas hacer mañana que te pregunte el hobbit que te paso

Q: No sé, que me asaltaron, no importa ya se me ocurrirá algo, pero por ahora me puedo quedar esta noche contigo?

S: Pues no es mi casa- las dos voltearon a mirar a Blaine

BN: Si se puede quedar, pero no quiero ruidos eee ya saben de cuales

S: No te prometo nada he

Q: Si no te podemos prometer nada, vamos al cuarto San

* * *

Ya en el cuarto

Q: Así que vamos hacer ruido?

S: No solo lo dije para molestar a gominola

Q: Aww me vas a dejar así

S: Si ahora duérmete

Q: Ahí no San

S: Que estoy cansada, dos serenatas en una noche, una pelea es algo agotador

Q: Anda quiero hacerte mía otra vez, quiero hacerte el amor

S: Amm ya tendrás tiempo para eso si terminas con el hobbit

Q: Una probadita si

S: Ya te di una, mejor acuéstate aquí conmigo, quiero dormir abrazada por ti

Q: Esta bien pero ya me las pagaras Sany

S: Mmhhh

Al día Siguiente una morena estaba que echaba rayos

R: Donde te metiste Quinn

* * *

Le mando un mensaje

**"Donde demonios estas Quinn, estoy preocupada por ti saliste en la madrugada llámame o contesta este mensaje no pude dormir, pensando que algo te avía pasado comunícate urgente conmigo -Rachel-"**

En la casa de Blaine

Quinn despertó y noto que Santana seguía dormida, pero que ahora quedaba frente a ella, no quiso levantarse, para poder admirar a su latina dormir

_"Q: Pareces un ángel San, te amo"-pensó_

Quinn noto que la latina estaba por despertarse y se hizo la dormida, La latina vio que seguía dormida y comenzó acariciar su cabello, tratando de no despertarla

S: Aww te ves hermosa Q, quiero despertar todos los días así contigo, te amo y ojala y sea verdad que vas a luchar por mí

Q: Ya te dije que si- se escuchó un golpe- perdón estas bien

S: Me asustaste- levantándose de la caída

Q: He perdón, pero enserio voy a luchar por ti, y yo también te amo- le dio un beso a Santana

Tocaron la puerta

BN: Chicas ya despertaron- asomando su cabeza tapándose los ojos

S: Que hace

BN: Me tapo los ojos para no quedar traumado

Q: No hicimos nada, te los puedes destapar

BN: Uff que bueno, toma sonó tu celular lo dejaste en la cocina- hacia Quinn

S: De seguro es el hobbit verdad?

Q: Si me tengo que ir antes de que siga llenando el buzón con mensajes y llamadas

S: Ok adiós

Q: Oye

S: Mande

Q: Nos vemos al rato

S: A que hora

Q: No sé en la tarde si?- haciendo puchero

S: Esta bien

Q: Me das mi beso de la buena suerte

S: Amm

Q: Anda solo uno

S: U.u solo uno yo te iba a dar mas

Q: A no quiero mucho- se abalanzo a Santana y se daban pequeños piquitos, después unos besos mas duraderos

BN: Ya chicas si ahora están así que no son novias, no me quiero ni imaginar cuando lo sean

S: A deberás ya se me había olvidado nada de besos hasta que estemos de novias

Q: Que no- miro a Blaine – mira lo que hiciste Gominola

S: Ey yo solo le puedo decir así

Q: Y o también le dire así, por que sere tu novia y la futura señora Lopez

BN: O.o San me había dicho que iba hacer La señora de Fabray

Q: Encerio

S: No es cierto el es el que me molesta con eso

Q: A mi no me importa, con tal de estar contigo hasta me cambio el nombre

S: Ya que se te hace tarde y el hobbit esta suelto

BN: Haa el hobbit esta suelto se escuchar gracioso

Q: Bueno ya me voy me das un ultimo beso

S: Ok – le dio un piquito

Q: Que solo un piquito yo te dije un beso

S: No ya, mejor al rato que nos veamos si me convences te doy muchos besos

Q: Ok te amo

S: Y yo a ti

* * *

Quinn salió directo a la casa de Rachel, llego y soltó un gran suspiro antes de entrar, cuando entro encontró a una Rachel tranquila y platicando con Brittany

Q: Hola chicas

R: u.u hasta que apareces donde estabas amor?

Q: Es que San estaba algo mal

B: Mal que le paso? Esta bien?

Q: Si Britt ella esta bien

R: Oye amor no vas a creer lo que me dijo Britt, ven siéntate

Q: Ahorita me dices vale, solo voy a darme una ducha y vuelvo

R: Ok no tardes

Q: No

Ya en el baño

Q: Le voy a mandar un mensaje a mi Sany

**"Hola hermosa mujer, te veo hoy a las 4 en la starbuck´s coffe entre Broadway y Reade St, nos vemos bebe ya no aguanto las ganas de besarte te amo -quinn-"**

Quinn se metio a la ducha se arreglo y fue a la cocina donde todavía seguían la rubia y Rachel

R: Que tal el baño

Q: Bien hehe, voy a salir

R: A donde te acompaño

Q: Voy a ir con Santana

R: Mejor me quedo

Q: Y ahora que te pasa por que no quieres ver a San

R: Es que ven cuéntale Britt

B: Mira Santana me dejo por que ama a otra persona aquí presente- Quinn se puso nerviosa y trago Saliva con dificultad

Q: Y quien es

R: Déjala que termine

B: Ella me lo dijo y yo también me di cuenta desde que íbamos a la secundaria, se le quedaba viendo a Rachel

Q: cómo?

B: Que Santana está enamorada de Rach

Q: Haha están locas

B: Es enserio

Q: Ya me voy están locas

* * *

Quinn salio y se dirigió a su auto antes de arrancar le marco a Santana

**"S: Ola n.n**

**Q: Si disculpe señorita me podría comunicar con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo**

**S: U disculpe señorita creo que no esta disponible como se llama esa mujer-siguiéndole el juego**

**Q: Se llama Santana de Fabray**

**S: Ha Santana de Fabray, no suena mal que paso Q**

**Q: Solo te marque por que quería oir tu voz, donde estas**

**S: Voy saliendo a starbuck´s donde quedamos**

**Q: Ok yo también ya voy para allá, aparte te tengo que contar algo que me hizo reir mucho**

**S: Que cosa**

**Q: Ya te contare cuando llegue bebe**

**S: Aww bebe que lindo oírlo de ti**

**Q: Es que eso vas hacer cuando seas mi novia y mi futura esposa mi bebe**

**S: Ya te cuelgo por que si no me levantaran una infracción por ir con el celular manejando**

**Q: Ok hermosa nos vemos en unos minutos vale**

**S: Vale besos**

**Q: A besos te voy a comer ahora que nos veamos**

**S: Ya Q, aparte te dije que te los daría solo si me convencias**

**Q: Ok te convenceres bye –colgo"**

_Q:"Bueno vámonos a ver a mi futura novia y esposa "_

**_"Ahí esta, corre"_**

Q: Pero que, suéltame

_**"Dale"**_

Lo único que puedo ver Quinn fue unas manos tomarla y lo siguiente se le nublo la vista y no supo mas…

* * *

**Bueno ahora si todo por hoy, las complaci con doble dosis de Quinntana en un dia espero y les gusthe el capitulo, espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias, y que piensan que le pasa a Quinn? y que tal con la confucion de Britt pensar que Santana esta enamorada de Rache u.u acaso sera que es sierto y esto cambiara de brittana a Quinntana a Pezberry?**

**Bueno buenas noches nenas y tengan un buen inicio de semana actualizare el jueves besos **

**siganme en twitter tatumaniatik1**


	12. 12 secuestro o venganza?

**Capitulo 12 Secuestro o Venganza?**

Pasaron dos horas y una latina triste y enojada pensaba que su rubia la había dejado plantada así que volvió a intentar marcarle esta vez esperando que la rubia atendiera su llamada

S: Vamos Quinn contesta- sonaba pero nadie contestaba, así que colgó y seguido de eso sonó su celular- Ya era hora – era un mensaje de texto

"**Qué tal va la comida, San espero no estar interrumpiendo la hora de arrumacos, besos y mimos o ALGO MAS QUE ESO ha ha- Blaine" **

La latina no pudo evitar sonreír con las palabras de su amigo y le contesto

"**No gominola, no interrumpes nada, porque me han dejado plantada U.u y estoy aquí como estúpida esperando a cierta rubia, que no se digna en aparecer- Santana"**

"**Como así, pues que le hiciste a tu rubia, para que te diera semejante plantón, ya le marcaste, tal vez el trafico la atrapo- Blaine" **

"**Ya le he marcado miles de veces, pero suena y nadie contesta y no le he hecho nada, aparte la casa del hobbit está a solo 20 cuadras de donde quedamos, aparte no veo nada de trafico- Santana"**

"**A lo mejor te fue a comprar algo, no se o a lo mejor se ha olvidado- Blaine"**

"**Como crees, si antes de salir me marco y me dijo que ya venía para acá, esta raro :P- Santana"**

"**Pues si esta algo raro, porque no vas a darte una vuelta a casa de Rachel a lo mejor ella ha hecho que tu chica se demore-Blaine"**

"**Pues ya han pasado mas de dos horas de nuestro supuesto plan de vernos, además ya me hubiera avisado que viene tarde, pero no pierdo nada seguiré tu consejo iré a casa del Hobbit .-Santana"**

"**Vale te deseo suerte hehe me marcas cuando salgas a ver que paso…u.u te quiero latina hermosa 3- Blaine"**

"**Ok y yo también te quiero guapo ;) – Santana"**

* * *

Santana salió de Starbucks y se dirigió a su auto para así tomar dirección hacia la casa de Rachel

S: Mmm donde lo estacióno?- se preguntaba a si misma buscando un lugar vacío- o ay un lugar vacío- estaciono su coche y bajo fue caminando por el estacionamiento para poder subir al departamento de Rachel pero algo llamo su atención el auto de Quinn estaba abierto

S: Por que dejo abierto el coche?-curiosa se fue acercando al coche para cerrarlo o encontrarse con Quinn que podría estar en el coche arreglando algo-Pero que…es ..el teléfono de Quinn, pero que hace tirado- comenzó a buscar rastro de Quinn- Quinn! Es una broma tuya, mira que no me gusta –grito sin escuchar respuesta- Que mierda…es…Sangre?-siguiendo unas gotas en el piso

La sorpresa de Santana fue encontrar a Quinn tirada, con demasiados golpes, corrió y empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa no sabía qué hacer, no quería tocarla pensaba que le haría daño, así que marco el número de emergencia para que una ambulancia viniera en camino, mientras llegaba, Santana solo se limitaba a mirarla, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a caer por su rostro

S: Que te hicieron hermosa-acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- vas ha estar bien

La ambulancia llego y bajaron los paramédicos, haciendo a un lado a Santana

"Por favor denos espacio señorita"

Los paramédicos comenzaron a subir a la rubia en la ambulancia, Santana seguía llorando, no sabia que hacer, los paramédicos le preguntaron que había pasado, pero tanto era el daño de ver asi a su chica que se quedaba callada, no podía ni articular una sola palabra

_"Nos va ha acompañar señorita"- Santana solo afirmo con la cabeza y se subió a la ambulancia

"Como esta su pulso"-preguntaba un paramédico al otro

"Muy bajo creo que la perdemos"

"Apura el paso Benjamín, aquí en el carro no tenemos lo necesario, para estabilizar a la herida"

S: Que?... ella no se va ha morir, no eso no va ha pasar- demasiado nerviosa

"Tranquila señorita ya estamos por llegar"

S: Si le pasa algo, es su culpa, ella no se puede morir, hagan su trabajo-llorando desesperada

"Ya hemos llegado rápido"

Entraron por urgencias

"Rápido una camilla que la perdemos"

Una enfermera se acercó y se llevaban a Quinn a una sala, Santana iba corriendo a lado de la camilla, no paraba de llorar,La camilla donde iba Quinn paso de otro lado de la puerta pero Santana ya no pudo pasar, porque la detuvo una enfermera

"No puede pasar señorita, esta es área restringida, nosotros le avisaremos que sucede con la paciente"

S: No yo tengo que estar con ella por favor-suplicando

"Lo siento señorita no la puedo dejar pasar"

Dicho esto los médicos siguieron su camino y Santana solo grito

S: Te amo Quinn- entre lágrimas

* * *

En el departamento de Rachel 2 horas antes

R: Y tu como sabes que le gusto a Santana?- confundida

B: Por qué….-pensaba en que respuesta dar

R: Es acaso que ella te lo confeso- con cara de pánico

B: No… pero solo basta ver cómo te mira

R: Como crees si solo se la pasa peleando conmigo, poniéndome apodos como Hobbit, enana, Diva, pulga entre otros

B: Por eso mismo Rach, del odio al amor solo hay un paso

R: Bueno, no te creo nada

B: Oye Rach te puedo hacer una pregunta?

R: Claro dime

B: Porque…-pensaba como articular la pregunta- A ti te gusta Santana?

R: No!- Brittany la miro rara- porque me gustaría es la mejor amiga de mi novia y no me cae muy bien que digamos, aparte porque me tendría que gustar?, digo tiene lo suyo pero no yo tengo novia y la amo, aparte es tu ex pareja, porque me tengo que fijar en Santana

B: Rach- no la escucho

R: no como crees, porque me imagino que debe tener muchas pretendientes, y no creo que este enamorada de mí, o que le guste como me dices, no creo eso ella tan sexy, ósea como se va a fijar en mí, aparte soy la novia de su mejor amiga, no creo que le quiero hacer eso ha Quinn, no estás loca Britt no te creo nada

B: No me crees?-Irónica- entonces por qué te gusta Santana, si te diste cuenta de todo lo que dijiste no?

R: Ya te dije que no me gusta, en todo caso es al revés tú me dijiste, que yo le gusto a Santana, mas no que a mí me guste Santana, aparte ya te he dicho, porque me tiene que gustar, no porque sea la latina más sexy de New York me tengo que fijar en ella, aparte yo amo a mi Quinn y solo tengo ojos para ella

B: Me das risa Rach, no te das cuenta de todo lo que dices y aun así tu misma te contradices, yo se que te gusta Santana aunque lo trates de ocultar

R: Que no!-furiosa- "La verdad es que si me gusta pero no puedo, no debo dejar ni el más mínimo detalle de que me gusta Santana"-pensó

B: Como quieras, pero tranquila yo no dire nada de que te gusta Santy

R: Ya basta!

B: Me llevas a mi casa?

R: No me dejes sola Britt, te quedas a dormir conmigo, solo hasta que llegue Q y te vamos a dejar

B: Ok, me quedo

El ruido de una ambulancia las saco de su tan entretenida platica "B: Que pasa San?

B: Que habrá pasado-asomándose por el balcón

R: No lo sé, es New York Britt

B: Que raro es aquí, donde vienen, mira-señalando la ambulancia

R: A lo mejor y alguien del edificio enfermo no sé, mejor ya ven vamos a comer que muero de hambre

B: Que mal ojala y no sea nada grave, pobre a quien se van a llevar ahí- caminando de regreso al departamento

* * *

"Listo, ya está cumplido el plan"

"Creo que nos pasamos un poco no crees"

"No,se lo merecía la muy perra"

"Como sea, espero y no la hayamos matado, que tal si se descubre todo"

"No creo y lo más probable es que culpen a otra personita"

"Pero ella no tuvo nada que ver"

"Bueno ya! tú de qué lado estas, ya sabes si yo caigo tu caes conmigo"

* * *

En el hospital ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían traído a Quinn y Santana no sabía nada, poco tiempo de que habían ingresado a Quinn a esa sala Santana, empezó a deshidratarse de tanto llorar, estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía demasiado débil, no había pensado en marcarle a nadie ya que solo pensaba en que le estaban haciendo a su rubia y si esta estaría bien, las enfermeras pasaban de un lado a otro y veían como Santana se notaba pálida, le daban cosas para comer pero ella se negaba a tomarlas, solo miraba hacia aquella puerta donde horas atrás habían ingresado a cierta rubia, era tanto su dolor que se decía a si misma que si algo le pasaba a Quinn y no podían hacer nada ya por ella, la latina haría lo que fuera con tal de que estuvieran juntas, ya fuera muertas o en vida, no paraba de llorar, su dolor crecía más y más , sentía dificultad al respirar, le dolía el pecho, una enfermera que iba pasando cerca de la latina noto que esta estaba débil, que ni siquiera se podía sostener a sí misma, así que llamo a un doctor y la sedaron, la latina se resistía, decía que ella tenía que estar ahí para cuando su rubia saliera de aquella sala, pero fue inútil y lo último que miro antes de cerrar los ojos, por el efecto del tranquilizante fue aquella puerta

S: Dónde estoy?-empezando abrir los ojos poco a poco

BN: Estas en el hospital Sany, como te sientes?

S: Que haces aquí, que hago yo aquí, entonces no fue un sueño-comenzaron a caer lágrimas por su rostro

BN: Tranquila San, ella está bien, solo que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-acercándose a la cama de la latina para abrazarla

S: Quiero verla-comenzó a levantarse de la cama

BN: No podemos pasar a verla todavía San, aparte no te puedes parar, el doctor dice que estas muy débil, que estas deshidratada

S: No me importa, yo la quiero ver, no me importa lo que me pase

B: Vamos San tranquila

BN: Oh por dios Brittany, me asustaste-llevándose las manos al pecho- cuanto llevas ahí

B: Acabo de entrar, es que quería ver a San, aparte de que sus gritos se escuchan por todo el hospital- riéndose

BN: Ha ya vez Sany no grites

S: No me importa yo solo quiero estar con Quinn

B: No grites Santy por que Rach está allá afuera

S: Que se entere de una vez

BN: Santana cálmate, no es el momento ni el lugar

S: Tienes razón, perdón es que todo fue tan rápido, ver a Quinn ahí tirada en el estacionamiento, con golpes me quede en shock

B: Espera en que estacionamiento?

S: El de la casa del Hobbit

B: Pero…o con razón

BN: Con razón que Britt?

B: Cuando estaba en casa de Rachel, vimos que una ambulancia iba por alguien del edificio, pero nunca me imaginé que esa persona haya sido Quinn

S: Perdón les de vi de avisar pero no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento y a todo esto como es que se han enterado

B: A nosotros nos ha avisado blainii :)

S: Y a ti gominola?

BN: Una enfermera, me dijo que te tuvieron que sedar por que estabas muy mal, y como solo estabas tú sola esperando por Quinn, tomo tu celular y me marco

S: U.u que bien creo y el Hobbit como esta?

B: Muy triste, sigue llorando desde que nos marcó Blaine

S: Creo que esto es mi culpa, de seguro y fue Sugar quien le hizo esto ah Quinn, recuerdas como le dijo ese día no Blai

BN: Si que se las pagaría, pero no creo que sea capaz de llegar hacer algo tan feo como esto

En ese momento tocaron la puerta

"puedo pasar?"

S: Y tú que haces aquí de seguro fuiste tú verdad?

SG: De que me hablas San, Kurt me ha avisado que estabas en el hospital, pero no me dijo más

S: No te hagas la que no sabes nada, porque lo hiciste?, que ganabas con hacerle daño, lastimarme?-comenzando a llorar

SG: No se dé que me hablas San, no llores de verdad que no tengo que ver en esto-acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba Santana

S: De verdad no tienes nada que ver en esto?

SG: De verdad que no San, te lo juro- abrazando a Santana-"De verdad que esta vez no tuve nada que ver, ya que mi plan no se pudo llevar acabo, pero…creo que se quien fue"-pensó

S: Cuanto tiempo me van a dejar aquí?

BN: No lo se, pero tu tranquila que ahora llamo al doctor

SG: Estas bien linda-acariciando la mejilla de Santana

S: Si gracias por preocuparte-sonriendo

Doc: Santana cómo te sientes?

S: Bien, solo estaba un poco mal no era para tanto

Doc: Bueno ya puedes retirarte de la habitación si gustas, tu amiga está un poco mejor solo que todavía no despierta

S: Gracias doc, ya oyeron pásenme mi ropa, quiero ir a verla

Doc: Pero solo puede pasar una persona y no por mucho tiempo

S: Ok gracias

* * *

Santana se cambió y salió a la sala de espera, lo que no se esperaba fue que…

R:Como estas San-la abrazo y Santana solo estaba confundida

S:Bien gracias por preguntar-rompiendo el abrazo

B:He- las dos chicas la miraron- perdón es que he, se muy chistoso como te abrazo Rach y tu con tu cara de *…*

R:Perdon San es que solo que me preocupe por ti, Quinn esta bien sabes, pero todavía no despierta :( - triste

Q: Gracias por preocuparte y que bien que Q ya esta mejor

Todos tomaron asiento y esperaron alguna mejora de Quinn

B:Tengo hambre

S: Yo también vamos por algo no?

B: Si, vamos Rach

R: No mejor aquí las espero, si quieres ve con ellas Blaine

BN: No tengo hambre, me quedo contigo y tu amor tienes hambre

K: No

B: Bueno entonces solo vamos San y yo, ahora volvemos chicos

Los tres chicos afirmaron con la cabeza

Ya en la cafetería

B:mhhh esto esta bueno

S: mjjj-sonriendo

B: San le gustas a Rach-al escuchar eso Santana escupió el jugo que estaba tomando

S: Que!-limpiándose

B: Lo que oyes

S: Esta loca eso no era el plan

B: Se me salió de las manos, solo estaba jugando con Rach, le dije que tú me habías dejado, porque tú me dijiste que ella te gustaba

S: Ahora que voy hacer Britt, con razón la note muy diferente conmigo

B: Tranquila no creo que vaya hacer algo de lo que después se arrepienta

S: Eso espero, pero ahora como vas hacer para componer todo esto, que no se supone que tú me habías dicho que Rach te gustaba

B: Si me gusta, pero no se si le gusto

S: por que no se lo preguntaste y ya

B:Es que no se San

S: Yo te voy ayudar

B: Gracias – se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

* * *

Pasaron 2 semanas y Quinn no despertaba, era jueves por la noche todos los chicos estaban en la sala de espera como todos los días esperando, alguna mejora de la rubia

S: Puedo yo primero pasar a verla?-preguntándole a Rachel

R: Si es lo que quieres pasa tu primero

* * *

**Todo por hoy se qe me van a matar, tarde mucho en actualizar es que lo qe pasa es qe no tengo inter en mi casa :( , y pues no me gusta ir a los cafes xq no falta el o la babos qe solo ve lo que estas haciendo, por eso solo vine para subir el cap espero y les guste, ahora no les voy a poder contestar los reviews qe solo vine de rapido hehe :) a deveras subi otro fic por si se qiieren pasar a dar una vuelta, prometo no tardar en actualizar ya que tengo adelantado dos caps , y pues avia un review que me di risa qe dice qe me paso, cuando junto a las quinntana es qe yo soy bien cursi, y por eso las pongo muy melosas y con respecto a lo de sugar a mi me encanta sugar es muy linda y sexy a su manera besos las quiero **

**siganme en twitter tatumaniatik1**


End file.
